Una Razón Para Amar
by Salv Cast
Summary: Naruto, es un chico de 21 años, novio de Sakura Haruno. Él busca regalarle una entrada para el concierto de su artista favorito, Sakura al conocer a Sasuke, el cantante del momento, se ve envuelta en una aventura, la cual termina con la partida de Naruto . Al tiempo, Naruto regresa, completamente cambiado y conoce a Hinata, quien le mostrará que aún hay razones para volver a amar
1. Prólogo

" **Prólogo"**

El despertador comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, provocando que desesperadamente, una mano lo buscara por toda la mesita de noche hasta toparse con él y de un golpe apagarlo, debajo de las sábanas, un bulto, comenzó a moverse, comenzando a destaparse, un chico de cabellera rubia abrió los párpados, dejando ver unos ojos azules que debajo, llevaban marcadas unas gruesas ojeras, señal de desvelo y cansancio, el chico, de piel bronceada y cuerpo delgado, soltó un bostezo y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, frotó sus ojos mirando al suelo y mirando la hora en el despertador -5:20- dijo en un suspiro para luego sonreír –Por fin, amor-, dijo sacando su celular y observando la foto de una chica de corto cabello rosado y mirada de color jade, abrió un cajón de la mesita y sacó una caja de color anaranjado, la abrió y sacó un fajo de billetes –Tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, aunque aún me falten un par de dólares-, sonrió de nuevo y guardó la caja, para dirigirse hacia el baño. Tomó una ducha revitalizante, salió de la ducha, se secó y se dirigió a lavarse los dientes seguidamente tomó su uniforme de trabajo, se lo puso, salió hacia la cocina y preparó rápidamente pan tostado con mermelada y tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja, miró su reloj y este marcaba las 6:10 de la mañana, corrió hasta la entrada, se puso sus zapatos y salió rápidamente de su pequeño apartamento, bajó las escaleras, saludó al portero alzando la mano y siguió hasta la parada de autobuses que gracias al cielo, quedaba cerca del edificio donde vivía, paró de golpe y respirando algo agitado, tomó una bocanada de aire para después, sentarse en el banco de la parada –Naruto-, dijo alguien detrás de él atrayendo su atención, -Shikamaru, tiempo sin verte- respondió con una leve sonrisa el rubio al chico de cabello castaño, que llevaba amarrado en una coleta, los ojos marrones y un semblante despreocupado, lo hacían mirar como un chico relajado y sin problemas, -Me admira que tengas un nuevo trabajo, si la cuenta no me falla, con este son cinco- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa ladina –Soy alguien muy trabajador, si quisiera, podría tener diez y no habría efecto de cansancio en mí- dijo en modo de chiste Naruto, -Tan cabezota como siempre- rió levemente Shikamaru mirando hacia el frente, -Bueno, Naruto, tengo que seguir mi camino, porque si llego tarde a la florería de seguro que Ino me mata, le dice a Temari y de seguro, esta me remata, lo cual sería demasiado problemático- miró de nuevo a su amigo y se despidió de él levantando la mano y siguiendo su camino, Naruto pegó un resoplido y sintió el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo, era verdad que él era muy energético, pero tantas horas de trabajo y la falta de comer bien le estaban pasando la cuenta con creces, más eso no le importaba, él estaba haciendo eso por su novia, era su regalo perfecto, con eso la haría inmensamente feliz, tal como ella lo hacía feliz a él, pagaría el boleto en primera fila y el pase de convivencia para el concierto de Sasuke Uchiha, el cantante de pop del momento, el cual, tenía a todas las chicas locas por él, y entre ellas, su novia Sakura la cual moría por ir al concierto, desde que se enteró que el cantante estaría visitando Japón como última fecha de su gira mundial. Como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, él pagaría todos los gastos de su novia, lo cual, era bastante costoso, considerando el tipo de boleto que ella quería, para eso, el rubio decidió entrar a trabajar a distintos lugares para, así, tener el suficiente dinero para pagar el boleto de su novia y el de su amiga del alma Karin, con la cual había estado planeando todo para darle la sorpresa a la pelirosa. Al principio, iba a ser él quien acompañara a sakura, más después de varios días de súplicas por parte de Karin, la cual también era súper fan de Sasuke, decidió darle a su novia la oportunidad de ir con su mejor amiga, lo cual lo salvaba, puesto que él, odiaba la música de ese chico, era horrible y no alcanzaba a entender qué era lo que hacía que ese chico tuviera a todas muriendo por él, pero, a su novia le gustaba y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. El colectivo llegó y el chico, subió pagando su boleto, para tomar asiento justo en el final, donde normalmente, no había nadie sentado, sonrió al pensar en su novia y la alegría que esta sentiría al saber de su regalo, tenía que admitirlo, la amaba y la amaba en serio, aunque ella fuera menor que él la amaba con el alma y nunca nadie la alejaría de él, porque él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, porque por ella renunció a su vida de lujos y a su familia, prefirió quedarse en Japón a irse a Inglaterra con sus padres y poder dirigir la empresa familiar, así de enamorado estaba de ella, él lo daba todo por ella, más Naruto no sabía que, Sakura no lo daría todo por él.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **El colectivo llegó y el chico, subió pagando su boleto, para tomar asiento justo en el final, donde normalmente, no había nadie sentado, sonrió al pensar en su novia y la alegría que esta sentiría al saber de su regalo, tenía que admitirlo, la amaba y la amaba en serio, aunque ella fuera menor que él la amaba con el alma y nunca nadie la alejaría de él, porque él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, porque por ella renunció a su vida de lujos y a su familia, prefirió quedarse en Japón a irse a Inglaterra con sus padres y poder dirigir la empresa familiar, así de enamorado estaba de ella, él lo daba todo por ella, más Naruto no sabía que, Sakura no lo daría todo por él.**

* * *

Naruto sacó su celular y sus auriculares de la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, puso los auriculares en sus oídos, desbloqueó su celular, yendo hacia la aplicación de música, para ir directamente a aquella canción que le recordaba tanto a Sakura.

 **Close your eyes  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
Think you're one of a kind.  
Here's to you  
The one that always pulls us through  
Always do what you gotta do  
You're one of a kind  
Thank God you're mine.**

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró sonriendo, pensando en esa chica de extraño, pero hermoso cabello rosa, la amaba, de verdad lo hacía, tanto, que él ya tenía planeado cómo sería el futuro viviendo con Sakura.

 **You're an angel dressed in armor  
You're the fair in every fight  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
Where the sun sets every night  
And if my love is blind  
I don't want to see the light.**

Él soñaba con tener una gran familia, una familia que él, con su vida protegería a toda costa, sin dejar que nada les pase, trabajaría tanto como fuera posible para poder darles una vida digna y llena de todo lo que ellos quisieran.

 **It's your beauty that betrays you  
Your smile gives you away.  
Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
And my soul is yours to save  
I know this much is true  
When my world was dark and blue  
I know the only one who rescued me was you**

Sakura era su angel, Sakura era simplemente su todo, por ella, daría su máximo esfuerzo, daría todo lo que pudiera e incluso más.

El colectivo, paró en otro paradero, Naruto, desde la parte trasera, miró como subía una chica bajita, él diría que de al menos 1.60 de estatura, con un cabello largo y de color negro azulado, era claro que lo cuidaba mucho, debido a que este, brillaba y se veía muy limpio, un rostro blanco, como de porcelana, una nariz respingona, labios carnosos y rosados, pestañas largas y unos ojos… Unos ojos de rarísimo color blanco, que solamente podría describir con una palabra

–Hermosos- dijo en voz baja y para sí mismo, sintiéndose extraño, debía ser hambre, eso debía ser y bajó la mirada a su celular para cambiar la canción y alzar el rostro de nuevo para mirarla.

La chica, se sentó en uno de los asientos del principio y hablaba con el chofer amenamente, llevaba uniforme escolar, una falda azul, un poco arriba de la altura de las rodillas, así como una camisa de botones blanca con el logo de una escuela que no pudo reconocer, le pareció una chica realmente linda, y al momento la imagen de Sakura completamente celosa azotó su mente -Bah, Dios no castiga por ver- dijo el rubio para sí mismo.

El colectivo de nuevo se estacionó frente a un paradero, y Naruto se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del camión

-Gracias,viejo- Dijo naruto al chofer mostrando una gran sonrisa

-No es nada, Naruto, ¿Irás a comer hoy?- Contestó el hombre que manejaba el vehículo

-Por supuesto, viejo, llevo dos días sin comer ramen, mi organismo colapsará pronto si no como un plato- dijo el rubio sobando su estómago con una mano, para bajar del colectivo y alzar su mano en señal de despedida.

Un instante fue el que los ojos azules y los blancos se toparon, ese instante, pareció una eternidad, pues el tiempo, pareció detenerse, pero, el colectivo, volvió a dar marcha llevándose consigo, la mirada aperlada que hizo al rubio sentir escalofríos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Naruto, comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia un supermercado que se encontraba bastante cerca de la parada de autobuses, entró por la parte trasera, saludando al encargado

-Buenos días Gaara, ¿qué tenemos para el día de hoy?-

-Naruto, buenos días-Contestó el joven pelirrojo de ojos color verde, el cual se encontraba revisando una montaña de cajas, -Hoy vamos a acomodar todo esto en lácteos, se cambiará completamente la zona de bebidas y por último, se moverán las cajas de la zona C a la zona F, ¿entendido?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Naruto

-A la orden, mí capitán- Dijo el rubio poniendo una mano sobre su frente haciendo un saludo a lo militar

-Jajaja, veo que estás muy animado, ahorita se te quita-Respondió ante la acción del rubio, el pelirrojo en un tono algo macabro

* * *

 **5 Horas después…**

Naruto yacía medio muerto en una esquina de la bodega, no podía creer lo difícil que había sido terminar todos esos trabajos ¡Y aún ni siquiera era medio día!, casi todo tuvo que hacerlo él, debido a que Gaara tuvo una junta "sorpresa" con el gerente general y también, debido a que Sai, su amigo y compañero de trabajo, pescó un resfriado al quedarse atrapado en un refrigerador al querer meter bolsas de hielo, por casi una hora, Sai ya era muy blanco, pero después de eso, parecía un fantasma, el cual, fue atendido y enviado a reposar a su casa. Eran solamente tres trabajando en ese supermercado, pero, no necesitaban a nadie más, Gaara con su liderazgo siempre mantenía la tienda ordenada, Sai con su obsesión por la limpieza, se dedicaba a dejar todo el supermercado completamente reluciente y, además, era un excelente cajero, y Naruto con su energía y sus ganas interminables de hacer todo lo mejor posible, hacían un gran equipo.

-Naruto- Dijo una voz que conoció al instante

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?-Preguntó el rubio con algo de temor porque lo pusieran a hacer algo más

-Toma- Dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto, entregándole un sobre de color amarillo,-El gerente está muy contento con tu trabajo y debido a que somos pocos aquí, llegó esta pequeña compensación por nuestro excelente trabajo-Guardó silencio un momento,- Y ya puedes irte a descansar por el día de hoy, la tienda cerrará hoy debido a que cambiarán los ductos de ventilación-Terminó de decir y se dio media vuelta, entrando a la oficina del administrador.

Naruto vio el sobre, lo abrió y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro

-Por fin- Dijo en un suspiro.

Ese día había sido maravilloso, en el supermercado lo dejaron irse temprano, en el lavado de autos, le dieron el día libre e incluso en la carnicería lo dejaron irse después de bajar solamente un par de trozos de carne de un camión. Por fin podría descansar y más importante que eso, ya había comprado los boletos para el concierto de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura estaría muy feliz por la noticia y para celebrar que el día había sido tan bueno, y para darle la noticia a Sakura, la invitó a comer a Ichiraku , su lugar preferido en toda la tierra, ya que, Naruto, era totalmente adicto al ramen del viejo Teuchi, era el mejor de todo el mundo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a Ichiraku, Naruto se puso un pantalón de tela color negro, con puntos blancos, tenis de color negro y una playera de color blanco, se sentía cómodo y alegre, nada podría ser mejor para rematar que ver a su amada novia y comerse un par de bowls de ramen.

Se dirigió a la salida de su departamento, tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y saludó al portero que solamente alzó la mano sin perder un segundo la mirada del partido que veía por su pequeña televisión. El rubio caminó hacia el restaurante de ramen, donde saludó al viejo, que por las mañanas, trabajaba como chofer de colectivo y por las tardes y noches abría su restaurante donde, según Naruto, se preparaba el mejor ramen de todo el mundo, se sentó en una mesa cercana a la entrada, donde un aire fresco lo envolvió, trayendo consigo un embriagante olor a cerezas que él, al momento pudo distinguir, era ella, Sakura, llevaba un vestido corto, color aguamarina ajustado, el cabello corto, hacia un lado, con un broche de color negro que hacía que su cabello dejara más visible sus embrujantes ojos color jade, al verla, Naruto se puso de pie y fue a saludarla con un abrazo y una enorme sonrisa, para después darle un pequeño y suave beso, entonces, la llevó hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento los dos

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado estos días que has trabajado tanto, Naruto-Dijo la pelirosa haciendo un puchero, a lo que Naruto sonrió

-Es que, necesitaba dinero para algo importante, pero ahora he juntado todo lo que necesitaba y ya podré dejar un par de empleos para que podamos vernos más-

-¿Para qué necesitabas ese dinero?- Dijo Sakura intrigada

Pero, antes de que si quiera pudiera responder Naruto, la hija de Teuchi, llegó con dos bowls de ramen, haciendo que el rubio concentrara completamente su atención en estos.

La cena transcurrió amena y tranquila, entre pláticas y bromas del rubio a su novia, una vez terminado, este, se decidió por darle de una vez la sorpresa a la pelirosa.

-Sakura-dijo el rubio

-¿Si?-

-Cuando cumpliste años, me encontraba muy escaso de dinero, debido a que mis papás cancelaron mis tarjetas y tenía que buscar un apartamento donde quedarme-dio una pequeña pausa y continuó,-Me sentí fatal ese día, por no haberte dado un regalo, así que, quiero darte estos- Y de una pequeña bolsita que llevaba sacó dos boletos y dos gafetes,-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, amor-

La pelirosa no podía creerlo, se quedó un momento boquiabierta viendo los boletos y los gafetes, para después lanzarse a él, abrazarlo y estamparle un beso directo en los labios, tomó todo entre sus manos y no podía creerlo, tenía asientos en primera fila y los pases de convivencia

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- dijo la chica aún completamente sorprendida, -Estos pases son súper costosos, además son dos, ¿No me digas qué…?-

-Jajaja, no, sabes que no me gusta su música en lo absoluto, el otro es para Karin, ella me ayudó a conseguir donde comprarlos y como apartarlos, ya que, yo no tenía tiempo de hacerlo-

-Naruto, eres el mejor, en serio, te amo- Dijo la pelirosa abrazándolo de nuevo

-Te lo mereces, amor- dijo Naruto sonriendo, -Pero, ya basta de celebración que ya es tarde y tu mamá me mata si llegas más de las 11 a tu casa- bromeó el rubio

Seguidamente, pagó la cuenta y acompañó a su novia a tomar un taxi.

-Naruto, de verdad, muchas gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en toda la vida, te amo- agradeció la pelirosa

-No es nada, gracias a ti, por haberme esperado tanto tiempo- dijo el rubio dando un beso a sus labios y cerrando la puerta, la chica movió su mano en señal de despedida y Naruto le imitó viendo como el taxi se alejaba con rumbo a casa de su novia, dio un suspiro al viento y miró al cielo feliz

-Gracias por ella- susurró

Y comenzó a caminar de regreso al edificio donde vivía, tranquilo y con alegría en su pecho.

* * *

 **En el taxi…**

Sakura sacó su celular y buscó entre su agenda un contacto, puso el celular junto a su oído y esperó a que contestaran

-Karin, voy a acostarme con Sasuke Uchiha cueste lo que me cueste-

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Espero que sea de su total agrado este cap., gracias por la espera, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **-Salva Cast**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **-Naruto, lo siento, ya no te amo- dijo una voz con tono frío**

 **-Pero Sakura, no, yo sé que puedo arreglarlo todo, dame una oportunidad más por favor- dijo el rubio entre lágrimas incado frente a la chica de rosa**

 **-No eres suficiente, Naruto, si tan solo te hubieras esforzado un poco más…-**

 **Una vez dicho esto, la chica dio media vuelta dejando al rubio en el suelo llorando y levantando una mano, tratando de alcanzarla, tratando deevitar su partida**

 **-Sakura, no- dijo en un sollozo el destrozado joven, -Por favor, no te vayas…-**

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llenó la habitación y Naruto, abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió su cuerpo lleno de sudor y sus manos temblorosas. Todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla donde creyó perder a Sakura, por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno.

El timbre sonó un par de veces más, lo cual hizo que el rubio se parara de su cama, se pusiera una playera gris y saliera de la habitación en dirección hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el rubio

-El monstruo que viene a prepararte el desayuno- contestó una voz femenina desde afuera

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su ser, era Sakura y quería cocinarle, si dejaba que ella le preparara comida, sería un suicidio, ya que, aunque la amara con todo su ser, pero la pelirosa era pésima cocinando

-U-um b-buenos días, amor- dijo algo temeroso el rubio saludando a su novia

-Buenos días, Naruto- contestó la pelirosa entrando al departamento del rubio al momento. Observó con detalle por dentro, ya se conocía cada rincón de aquél lugar, puesto a que, cuando sus papás estaban de vacaciones, ella se quedaba en casa de Naruto, el departamento era de un tamaño decente, las paredes pintadas de color blanco, siempre limpias, una pequeña sala, donde había un juego de tres sofás de color blanco, en una pared, un cuadro color negro, con letras en color blanco una mesita de café color blanco, con un platón de color negro, donde Naruto tenía la costumbre de dejar el control del televisor, un pequeño mueble con un par de cajones, donde estaba la televisión, también, seguida de la sala, se encontraba la cocina, ahí, solamente estaba una estufa, microondas, refrigerador y todo lo esencial en una cocina, además de una mesa circular con tres sillas.

-Sakura- el oír su nombre, la hizo salir de su ensoñación y prestar atención al chico de ojos azules

-¿Si?- preguntó esta

-Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y a cepillarme los dientes, ya vuelvo- dijo el rubio para dirigirse hasta su habitación y seguidamente al baño

Sakura, al oír la puerta del baño cerrarse, sacó su celular y comenzó a ver en Facebook las publicaciones del concierto de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual, sería esa misma noche a las 9:00, suspiró al ver una foto de su cantante favorito, con aquellos ojos color negro y aquel cabello color azabache que la volvían loca, su cuerpo bien moldeado y bastante musculoso, bajo esa camisa a medio abotonar y esos jeans ajustados, para ella eso era la demostración de un verdadero hombre, un hermoso y único dios, que ella quería tener, y recordó la plática que había tenido con Karin el día en que Naruto le dio los boletos

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **-Karin, voy a acostarme con Sasuke Uchiha cueste lo que me cueste- dijo la pelirosa a su amiga, -Naruto ya me dio los boletos como me dijiste, voy a tu casa en este momento, mamá ya sabe que me quedaré a dormir contigo-**

 **Dicho esto, Karin respondió con un ''Está bien'' y Sakura le pidió al taxista cambiar de rumbo.**

 **Llegó hasta la casa de la pelirroja, bajó del taxi, pagó y se dirigió hasta la puerta donde tocó y un par de segundos después Karin abrió, recibiendo a una alegre Sakura, que mantenía los boletos frente a su cara con una radiante sonrisa.**

 **-¿Lista para escuchar el mejor plan de toda la vida?- dijo la pelirosa a su amiga**

 **-Por supuesto que sí frentona, si no, ¿para qué te ayudo a engañar a tu novio?- rodó los ojos la pelirroja y dejó pasar a Sakura, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron hasta su habitación.**

 **-¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer?- dijo Karin sentándose en su cama con las piernas entrelazadas**

 **-En el backstage, voy a seducirlo y a hacerle mirarme, entonces, le daré mí número de teléfono y esperaré su llamada- dijo la pelirosa de una manera tan fácil que su amiga le caía una gota de sudor por la frente**

 **-¿Qué tan segura estás de que eso funcionará, Sakura, él de seguro ya se ha tirado a más o tenga planes para hacerlo con otra-**

 **-Cien por ciento segura, Karin. El día del concierto convenceré a Naruto de llevarme de compras para tener algo super sexy-**

 **-¿Le dirás lo de hacerle de comer para que te lleve al centro comercial, porque eres pésima cocinando, entonces dirás que hay algo que DE CASUALIDAD viste y te gustó para luego rogarle con ojos de perrito para que te lo compre?-**

 **-Por supuesto, por esto eres mi mejor amiga- dijo entre carcajadas la pelirrosa**

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono

'' **Frentona, asegúrate de que Naruto nos lleve al concierto, te espero en la entrada de mí casa a las 9 en punto, si no, te mato.**

 **Te quiere, Karin 3''**

-Esta Karin- dijo Sakura entre un suspiro.

Volteó al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio a Naruto salir sin camiseta y en un pants de color rojo vino frotando su cabello con una toalla. Su novio no era feo, para nada, él era muy atractivo, tenía aquel par de ojos azul que atraían miradas por doquier y un cuerpo no tan musculoso, pero sí algo marcado aunque muy delgado para su gusto, era de estatura media, cuando se enfermó y lo acompañó al médico, le dijeron que medía 1.76 metros, era al menos unos 15 o 20 centímetros más alto que ella, pero le daba lo mismo, solamente era estatura

-Amor- dijo el rubio sacando a Sakura de su ensoñación, -No tengo nada que se pueda cocinar, si quieres, podemos ir al centro comercial y buscar algo para desayunar, incluso puede ser una cita- dijo el rubio para después sonreír abiertamente

- **Perfecto** \- dijo para sí misma Sakura, -¿Estás seguro, Naruto?, de verdad quería cocinarte algo- dijo esta vez al rubio haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja, sí amor, hace varios días que he estado comiendo comida rápida y algunas veces solamente barras de proteína-

-Entonces, vamos al centro comercial- dijo la rubia para después tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia la puerta

-Sakura- pronunció suavemente el rubio, -Espera- y fue rápidamente hasta su habitación

Una vez dentro, se colocó unos tenis adidas de color blanco se puso desodorante y una playera de color blanco, fue rápidamente hasta un mueble y de un cajón sacó su billetera y una pequeña funda de color negro con el logo **Porshce** , la abrió, sacó la llave y salió del cuarto.

-Vamos, amor- dijo al rubio a la chica que estaba esperándolo frente a la puerta.

Bajaron por las escaleras del edificio y al llegar a la caseta donde se hallaba el portero, Naruto, le hizo una seña como si estuviera encendiendo un auto, el hombre asintió y se levantó de su sitio tomando un montón de llaves para dirigirse a la parte trasera del edificio donde los propietarios guardaban sus autos.

-Naruto, ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo la pelirrosa a su novio

-Ya lo verás-

Al llegar al garaje número 12, el portero tomó una llave y abrió el portón que debía empujarse. Al terminar de abrir el portón, una silueta de color negro fue alumbrada por la luz del lugar, una funda con el logo de la marca alemana Porsche cubría un automóvil que Naruto descubrió al momento, dejando relucir un hermoso Cayman GTS de color blanco, se notaba que estaba completamente nuevo, no tenía ni siquiera matrícula ni mucho menos un rayón, estaba impecable.

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, ese auto era realmente precioso, pero ella juraba que Naruto no tenía auto

-¿Sorprendida?- dijo el rubio a su novia, la cual solamente asintió, -Me lo compró papá hace dos meses, lo mandó para que no tuviera problemas con mi transporte, pero sinceramente iba a gastar más en gasolina, y necesitaba ahorrar para los boletos, pero ya que he logrado mí meta podemos usarlo como se debe-

Sakura volvió a mirar el auto y se quedó muy pensativa. Por su parte, Naruto le dio propina al portero y sacó la llave de su pantalón para tocar un botón y abrir la puerta del flamante auto, dejando a su novia subir y posteriormente cerrándola y dirigirse al asiento del conductor para subirse, colocar la llave y encender el automóvil. Naruto conectó su teléfono celular al sistema de bluetooth para poner algo de música en el camino, miró su playlist y ahí estaba ''Close your eyes''pero ese momento prefirió por alguna razón saltarla y elegir ''I'm the man'' de 50 Cent, porque, aunque le gustaran algunas canciones románticas por Sakura, él era un firme fan del Hip-hop. Subió un par de niveles el sonido y puso en marcha el automóvil que al salir del garaje, atraía las miradas de todas las personas, Naruto sostuvo la mano de Sakura junto a la suya y le dijo ''Te amo''.

* * *

Naruto llevaba cargando un par de bolsas mientras comía un helado, a su lado caminaba Sakura, ambos miraban las tiendas del centro comercial, más por un momento Naruto se quedó petrificado al conectar su mirada con aquella de unos días antes, aquellos ojos de color blanco lo hipnotizaron y el tiempo pareció detenerse de nuevo, en ese momento solamente parecían estar ellos dos, mirándose sin siquiera conocerse.

Sakura, al percatarse de que su novio se había quedado parado, le habló y el chico tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar para después mirar a su novia, pedirle disculpas y seguir caminando, Sakura al ver esto, se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué se habría quedado viendo su novio?

* * *

Sakura se miró al espejo por última vez y escaneó cualquier posible error en su look. Un pantalón negro ajustado, con una blusa de color rojo pasión y por encima un saquito de color gris, además de unas plataformas de color negro. Todo se lo había comprado Naruto esa mañana, y ahora ella lo usaría para tener su primera vez con el hombre de sus sueños.

El sonido del timbre de su casa le hizo saber que Naruto había llegado para llevarla al concierto, miró el reloj color dorado y daban exactamente las 9:43, no podían ir por Karin debido a que el auto de Naruto solamente era para dos personas así que acordaron que ella iría en taxi (pagado por Naruto por cierto) y se encontrarían en la entrada. Pintó sus labios con un color rojo pasión y dio un suspiro, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hasta la entrada saludando a Naruto con un leve beso en la mejilla para ir seguidamente al auto y emprender el camino hasta el lugar del concierto

Al llegar, una multitud de chicas, chicos y técnicamente todo tipo de personas estaban fuera del Auditorio Konoha a la espera de su turno para pasar, hallaron a Karin un poco después de las 9:15 y fueron hasta el lugar donde entraban los VIP

-Amor, este es tu regalo, diviértete mucho. Karin cuídala por favor- dijo el rubio a ambas chicas frente a la entrada

-Muchísimas gracias, Naruto- dijo Sakura abrazando al chico que estaba frente a ella

-De nada, ya entren- dijo por último y se despidió, viéndolas entrar por aquella zona

* * *

Sakura miraba anonada a aquel hombre frente a ella, era simplemente magnífico, el concierto había sido una maravilla, su voz aún resonaba en sus oídos y sus movimientos al bailar nublaban su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento, y ahora solamente era ella y las otras fans, en su camerino tomándose fotos y hablando con él, abrazándolo y algunas dándole besos en las mejillas. Mientras que a él, no parecía molestarle.

Lo miró una vez más y él correspondió a su mirada de reojo. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, desde que entraron al lugar, ella no se le había acercado, sino que se había quedado sentada en un pequeño sofá que estaba ahí, con las piernas cruzadas. Al haber hecho esto, el cantante centró su mirada en ella

-Muy bien, chicas, esto ha sido todo, es hora de despedirse y dejar que Sasuke vaya a descansar- dijo el manager del chico, un hombre muy blanco con cabello largo y liso, llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco de color gris, un pantalón negro y zapatos relucientes

Todas la chicas el oír eso, sintieron ponerse a llorar y corrieron rápidamente a abrazar a Sasuke, seguidamente todas salieron del lugar, Sakura junto a Karin, caminaban por un pasillo que daba con la salida

-Frentona, ¿qué carajo te pasa por la mente?, ni siquiera te le acercaste- recriminó la pelirroja a su amiga

-Espera, ya verás- contestó la chica de cabello color rosa

Al momento de decir esto y casi como si ella ya supiera que pasaría, el manager llegó y se dirigió hacia la pelirrosa

-Sasuke me ha pedido invitarte a una convivencia ''Especial'' con él en este momento, así que, por favor acompáñeme-

Sakura asintió y volteó a ver a su amiga, le guiñó un ojo y siguió de regreso a aquel hombre. Al llegar al camerino, vio a su ídolo sentado en aquel sofá con su playera de color negro y unos jeans blancos en conjunto con un par de sneakers del mismo color

-Te observé, y noté que no tenías intención de acercarte, ¿a caso no te parece buena la convivencia?- dijo el joven parándose de su lugar y acercándose de ella

-Y yo noté que no me quitabas la mirada de encima y no, no me parece buena la convivencia si solamente te puedo tocar un segundo y después nada.- cortó la chica

-Pues, como amo a mis fans, te daré una convivencia especial exclusiva- dijo antes de darle un beso y comenzar a atraerla hacia su cuerpo

La chica se separó un momento y dijo

-Demuéstrame de qué es capaz Sasuke Uchiha- seguidamente volvió a besarlo

Esa noche, se dirigieron hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba el joven y se quedaron toda la noche juntos. A Sakura le había salido a la perfección su plan, puesto que Sasuke la hizo suya una y otra y otra vez aquella noche…

* * *

Y ahí estaba él, sorbiendo su nariz una vez más, los ojos irritados y muy rojos, unas pesadas ojeras bajo de estos y un semblante de completo sufrimiento en su rostro. ¿Roto?, no, destruido, así era como se encontraba Naruto. Sentado en una banca del aeropuerto Internacional de Konoha, un par de maletas a su lado, un jean con una rotura en la rodilla derecha, playera negra y una chaqueta de color negro era lo que llevaba puesto el chico.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, Sakura embarazada a pesar de nunca haber tenido relaciones con él, el bebé resultando ser del cantante Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo llegando por la puerta de la casa de Sakura diciendo que se haría cargo del bebé, Naruto agarrándose a golpes con el pelinegro, los guardias de este moliéndolo a golpes, Sakura rechazándolo y diciendo que quería estar con el padre de su hijo.

Los días habían sido terribles, las noches torturosas, había dejado todos sus trabajos, no comía y ni siquiera salía de su casa, todo había sido horroroso y él esperaba que fuera una pesadilla, que no fuera realidad eso que estaba viviendo, pero no, todo era real y lo estaba matando lentamente, hasta que decidió llamar a su padre, entre lágrimas le pidió hablar con su madre, la mujer rápidamente al oír que su hijo estaba inconsolable, sintió una punzada en el corazón, pues los sollozos de su niño eran desgarradores.

Su madre, más que preocupada, le ordenó comprar el primer boleto para Londres y que le avisara inmediatamente cuando estuviera ahí, Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada y agradeció tanto a su madre como a su padre, se despidió y tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con lo que halló, sacó dos maletas y puso ropa dentro de ellas, al estar sacando ropa de un cajón, halló un porta retrato, dentro de este había una foto suya junto Sakura, ella estaba sobre sus hombros mientras él sonreía abiertamente, se la habían hecho cuando fueron a la playa alrededor de seis meses antes de todo eso, ahí habían acordado que cuando ella se graduara, se casarían. Una punzada en el pecho, seguida de un inmenso golpe de odio le hizo lanzar el porta retratos contra la pared, haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos, guardó sus cosas, se puso una chaqueta y salió de aquel apartamento dejando todo lo que vivió atrás, dejando su corazón roto en ese lugar.

Una voz se hizo presente en el aeropuerto sacando al chico de sus tristes recuerdos

 **-Atención pasajeros del vuelo 553, con destino a Londres, favor de abordar y tener a la mano sus pasaportes y boletos-**

El rubio al oír eso, se levantó del lugar, tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la zona de abordaje, con la mirada baja y el alma despedazada, miró por el gigantesco ventanal y el día estaba gris, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro y el ruido estaba presente en todas partes. Al llegar a la zona de abordaje, dio su boleto y siguió sin más, buscó su lugar y se sentó, junto a la ventana como le gustaba sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero las secó al instante, recordó todos aquellos momentos buenos con Sakura y después como ella había roto en mil pedazos su alma y su corazón, como le había quitado la felicidad y la sonrisa.

El avión comenzaba a despegar, después de dar las indicaciones a los pasajeros y Naruto, poco a poco estando en el aire, se dejó llevar por el sueño, dejando todo de lado, dejando todo atrás, olvidando cada razón para amar, se estaba yendo, sin mirar atrás, y mientras este caía en los brazos de Morfeo, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, dándole así, fin a sus sueños de felicidad…

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **El avión comenzaba a despegar, después de dar las indicaciones a los pasajeros y Naruto, poco a poco estando en el aire, se dejó llevar por el sueño, dejando todo de lado, dejando todo atrás, olvidando cada razón para amar, se estaba yendo, sin mirar atrás, y mientras este caía en los brazos de Morfeo, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, dándole así, fin a sus sueños de felicidad…**

* * *

Naruto caminaba por un concurrido aeropuerto en Londres, llevaba menos de 10 minutos ahí, después de recoger su equipaje, se dispuso a simplemente ir por ahí, sin rumbo alguno, pensando en su desgracia y hundiéndose cada vez más en sus ganas de caer en el llanto, cuando de repente una voz lo hizo salir de su penumbra, esa voz puso su cuerpo tenso y sus ojos sintieron llenarse de lágrimas

-Mí niño- Pronunció una voz femenina detrás de él

Naruto sintió su labio inferior temblar y dio media vuelta, ahí estaba una mujer de largos cabellos color rojo, un sencillo vestido color verde menta en tono pastel. Al lado de la mujer un hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada azul, alto, con una camisa blanca arremangada y un pantalón azul marino. Su madre la reconocida dueña de la marca de ropa **UZU** Kushina Uzumaki y su padre, el también mundialmente reconocido hombre de negocios Minato Namikaze.

Ambos miraron a su hijo con un semblante de preocupación, pero antes de que el rubio mayor pudiera decir una sola palabra, Kushina corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó como si no hubiera mañana, el chico, al sentir el abrazo de su madre, bajó hasta su altura y escondió su rostro en su cuello, dejándose llevar por el protector abrazo lleno de amor que su madre le brindaba, más simplemente no pudo llorar, no ahí frente a todo el mundo.

-Vamos- dijo su padre, el cual ya se hallaba a su lado, con una mano postrada sobre el hombro del chico mirándolo cariñosamente, a lo cual, solamente asintió y caminaron sin decir palabra alguna.

Al salir del aeropuerto, un lujoso automóvil Mercedes Maybach S600 se estacionó delante de los tres, bajando al instante un hombre de algunos 45/50 años para abrir la puerta del gran auto.

-Señor- dijo aquel hombre con traje de chofer, cabellos de color gris y ojos color café, estrechando la mano de Naruto y después abrazándolo

-¿Qué tal Rudolph?- dijo el joven aceptando gustoso el abrazo de aquel hombre

-Se ve más delgado, señor, debe comer más, nana se encuentra ahora mismo preparando comida para su llegada- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Aquel hombre, había conocido a Naruto desde que era un niño, él, había sido su chofer toda la vida y en sí, su cuidador, pues de pequeño Naruto era extremadamente travieso, pero aún así, quería a aquel joven como si de su propio nieto se tratara y verlo en ese estado, le hizo sentir una inmensa tristeza.

Minato, subió en la parte delantera, como copiloto, mientras que su esposa e hijo, se sentaron en la parte trasera, todos en completo silencio. El rubio menor, reclinó el asiento y se puso los audífonos, el chofer dio marcha al auto y todo transcurrió así, un triste silencio durante el camino hasta la zona de Hampstead.

* * *

Naruto se hallaba en una gran habitación, de color blanco, tirado en una cama amplia con sábanas del mismo color de la habitación mirando solamente hacia el techo, con la mente en blanco. El llegar a su hogar, había sido de lo más reconfortante que le podía pasar en esos momentos, todos lo recibieron con gusto y con muchísima preocupación al ver su estado, ¿Tan mal se veía? Si, era cierto que había dejado de comer un poco y que no salía de su departamento para nada, pero no debía mirarse tan mal.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **El auto paró en frente de un gran portón metálico con un enorme escudo de color dorado con la insignia de su familia. El portón se abrió al momento y el automóvil entró hasta una mansión con enormes pilares de mármol, ventanales grandes y una puerta de gran tamaño tallada en madera.**

 **El vehículo paró y el chofer descendió rápidamente a abrir la puerta de la dama, mientras que Naruto y su padre salieron por su propia cuenta del automóvil. Naruto miró su hogar y pensó cuán grande era a comparación de su departamento en Konoha, al instante un pesado dolor se hizo presente en su pecho puesto que él siempre le dijo a Sakura, que cuando se casaran vivirían en una casa enorme con un jardín amplio y hermoso, para que sus hijos jugaran y crecieran. La puerta de la gran mansión se abrió y varios criados salieron a saludar al muchacho, puesto a que este llevaba mucho tiempo fuera del país y no lo habían visto desde aquel día en que se fue.**

 **Todo fue saludos, risas y abrazos, Naruto se sentía en casa y de alguna manera, reconfortado, ya que sabía que todas las personas en aquel lugar le querían y le apreciaban tanto como él lo hacía hacia ellos.**

 **-Naruto- dijo una voz masculina desde detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

 **Naruto reconoció la voz al instante y se dio media vuelta, era él, su primo. Un joven de 25 años, cabello pelirrojo y una tez blanca, ojos de un extraño color violeta, alto, bien trajeado. Más que un primo, había sido siempre el mejor amigo y casi hermano de Naruto.**

 **-Nagato- contestó el rubio menor con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.**

 **El pelirrojo se sorprendió al verlo en tal estado, se veía mal, cansado y bastante más delgado de lo que ya estaba, muy ojeroso, como si hubiera estado llorando y sin dormir meses enteros. Se dirigió hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo fraternal para después separarse y decirle**

 **-Viejo, te estás marchitando- brindándole una cálida sonrisa.**

 **-Jajaja, tú no estás muy joven que digamos, eres cuatro años mayor que yo- dijo entre leves carcajadas Naruto.**

 **Dicho esto, todos los presentes entraron a la mansión platicando y riendo por las ocurrencias de los dos chicos, los cuales, al estar juntos desde pequeños, parecían un torbellino haciendo travesuras por todo el lugar y ahora de adultos, a pesar de la depresión del rubio, ambos parecían hacer un huracán de tonterías y chistes, todo justo como antes.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Alguien tocó a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se levante al instante de su sitio.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el rubio

-El hombre más atractivo de toda la creación- dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Naruto sonriera burlonamente

-No sabía que yo estaba afuera, ¿O a caso eres un clon mío?-

-Dije el hombre más atractivo, no el más cabezota. ¿Puedo pasar, viejo?-

-Pasa, Nagato-

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Nagato ya sin su traje, llevaba un jogger con un color tipo ''militar'', una playera blanca y unos tenis yeezy boost.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó en Japón?- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en un sillón de color negro y reclinándolo un poco

-No mucho- contestó Naruto

-El tío Minato me contó que te quedaste ahí por una chica-

-…-

-También me dijo que decidiste dejar todo lo que tenías acá por quedarte con ella-

-…-

-Comentó también que no querías comunicarte con nosotros porque no querías que te dijéramos que la dejaras-

-…-

Nagato suspiró y comenzó a mirar al techo

-También dijo que…- tomó un momento, -Ella quedó embarazada…De otro-

Dicho esto, Nagato volteó a ver al menor de los Namikaze. Éste yacía sentado en la cama, con la mirada baja y sus manos empuñadas, su tristeza era casi palpable, Nagato al verlo así sintió una enorme furia, puesto a que no podía entender, cómo una persona podía tener tan frío el corazón para hacerle eso a alguien como él, que todo el tiempo iba viendo por el bienestar de todos y buscando hacer nuevos amigos cada día, él era como su hermano menor, y sobre todo él era una gran persona, no merecía ninguna de la mierda que le habían hecho, porque él entregaba todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Suspiró de nuevo, se paró y caminó hasta un mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama, lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver todas las llaves de los automóviles de Naruto en perfecto orden, Ferrari, Bentley, Mercedes-Benz, Lamborghini, etc. Sin duda era un chico consentido, pero muy responsable a la vez, buscó dentro de múltiples cajones hasta que halló lo que buscaba; el control de la televisión de Naruto. Presionó el botón rojo y encendió al momento la enorme pantalla curveada que colgaba frente a la cama del chico, dejó el control de la TV sobre la cama y seguidamente sacó del mismo cajón dos controles.

Naruto, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el característico sonido de encendido de una Xbox One lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y Nagato estaba frente a él extendiéndole un control.

-¿No te has oxidado?- preguntó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto se le quedó viendo y sonrió medianamente de igual manera

-Ja, soy incluso mejor de lo que ya era antes- contestó el rubio

-Entonces voy a golearte un poco menos que antes- sonrió Nagato

-Ja, acuérdate de los 10 goles que te metía en casi todas las partidas- dijo Naruto tomando el control rápidamente

-Pero te aviso que esta es una Xbox One mocoso, digo, ¿la conoces, verdad?-

-En Japón también tenía una, no te preocupes-

-Ésta la mandé a poner aquí junto con la pantalla cuando la tía Kushina me dijo que vendrías-

Comenzaron a jugar Fifa 16, Naruto jugaba con Barcelona y Nagato con Real Madrid. Entre risas y ocurrencias, el rubio distrajo su mente por un momento, mirando a su primo y diciendo en su mente ''Gracias, viejo'', sonriendo levemente.

-Gooooooooooooooool- gritó Nagato sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- dijo el rubio tomándose la cabeza

-Ja, es lo que pasa al meterte con un verdadero pro- dijo Nagato sacudiendo sus hombros como si estuviera quitando polvo en ademán a que él era mejor

-Revanchaaaa- Gritó el rubio para así pasar todo el rato jugando diferentes videojuegos y riendo, justo como lo hacían cuando eran unos niños.

* * *

 **En Konoha…**

Dentro de un consultorio médico, una chica yacía cabizbaja al borde del llanto, sus manos apretadas sobre sus piernas eran señal de su tristeza y enojo. Al frente de ella sentado con una bata blanca, se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro con algunas canas.

-Señorita Haruno, lamento darle la noticia de que lo que usted sufrió fue un aborto espontáneo, este generalmente es provocado por problemas genéticos u otros problemas relacionados con el desarrollo del embrión, no es para nada culpa suya- dijo aquel hombre

Al oír esto, no pudo aguantarlo más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos rompiendo en llanto.

Sasuke…

¿Por qué te fuiste…?

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por la paciencia tan grande que me brindan, ahora por fin me encuentro de vacaciones y podré escribir más y nuevo contenido. Un enorme abrazo a todos aquellos que me apoyan en este mí primer proyecto de Fanfiction, y sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

-Salvador Castro.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **¡Advertencia!: Lemon**

* * *

 **Se tapó la boca con las manos y se dejó caer apoyado contra la pared, un mar de lágrimas comenzó a salir de sus ojos. Podía oírla gimiendo, podía oírlos gimiendo, Naruto no quería seguir ahí, quería levantarse y correr pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, estaba en un tipo de parálisis y estar ahí lo estaba destruyendo de una manera espantosa. Podía oír claramente su voz agitada gemir ''Sasuke'' una y otra y otra vez, tan naturalmente, como si así lo hiciera todos los días.**

 **-Sasuke, te amo-**

 **Al oír esto, Naruto se quebró en mil partes más, eso lo destruyó por completo. El rubio se tiró al piso en posición fetal y dejó todas sus lágrimas salir.**

* * *

El sonido del despertador lo sacudió al instante sacándolo de aquella horrible pesadilla. Naruto se levantó abruptamente y observó por todas partes, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que a pesar de tener el aire acondicionado encendido, sudaba bastante, secó el sudor de su frente con una mano y suspiró, apagó el despertador y tomó su celular, miró una notificación y después de desbloquear el teléfono la leyó, era de Nagato:

'' **Te espero en la entrada a las 8:40, hay unas personas que quieren verte''**

Naruto se preguntó quiénes podrían querer verlo, y así, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a una puerta que se hallaba a la izquierda de su cama, la abrió y bajó unas escaleras después de encender una luz, llegando hasta un gigantesco guardarropa. En medio de aquella habitación que el chico usaba como guardarropa, se hallaba una ducha de cristal templado transparente, con una regadera tipo lluvia en medio, alrededor de la ducha, había múltiples closets de color madera con todo tipo de ropa y zapatos.

El rubio se desvistió y dejó sus ropas para dormir en un canasto que estaba al lado de la ducha, entró y el agua tibia comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, relajándolo y haciéndole sentir que sus problemas por un instante no lo agobiaban. Después de unos 25 minutos dentro de la ducha y de darse un buen baño, salió y tomó una toalla secándose el cuerpo, para después enredarla en su cintura, tomar una toalla más pequeña y secar su cabello.

Una vez seco, se dirigió hasta un armario, lo abrió y sacó un par de bóxers Calvin Klein de color blanco, se los puso, pasó a otro closet y lo abrió, sacando de este un pants color negro de la marca Nike, del closet al lado de ese sacó una playera roja y de la parte baja unos tenis Adidas ultra boost de color negros.

Se miró al espejo y salió de la habitación apagando las luces a su paso, tomó su teléfono, fue hasta el mueble que estaba al fondo de su cuarto y lo abrió, dejando ver un montón de llaves con logos de múltiples marcas, después de un momento, tomó una llave de color negro con el logo de Mercedes-Benz, cerró aquel mueble, tomó su billetera y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada de la enorme mansión en la que vivía.

Saludando a todos los empleados que hallaba en el lugar, llegó hasta la entrada donde lo esperaba Nagato en un flamante Mclaren 570s, detrás del auto del pelirrojo estaba un Aston Martin One 77, Naruto, al ver aquel auto se preguntó quiénes podrían ser los que estaban dentro de este. El rubio levantó la mano y saludó a su primo, se acercó hasta el chico.

-Nagato, buenos días- dijo Naruto

-Buenos días, viejo- contestó este

Las puertas del automóvil se escucharon cerrarse y Naruto se sorprendió mucho al ver a las dos personas que salieron de este.

-Konan, Yahiko-

-¿Cómo estás Naruto?- dijo una atractiva chica de corto y lacio cabello de color azul, un par de ojos de color ámbar y una piel que parecía muy suave al tacto.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de color negro con un par de tenis Vans color gris, además de un suéter del mismo color. Se acercó hasta Naruto y le dio un abrazo después de dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Hey, Naruto- pronunció la otra persona que acompañaba a la chica, acercándosele, puso su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió para después, hacer lo mismo que la peli azul.

Era un chico de cabello naranja y piel blanca, tenía ojos color marrón e iba casual con un jean azul y una camisa blanca además de un par de tenis Louis Vuitton negros, y del cuello de su camiseta llevaba colgando un par de gafas

-¿Cómo has estado?- le peguntó al separarse

-Algo bien ahora que estoy aquí- respondió el rubio

-Vamos, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día y hoy íbamos a celebrar, un poco atrasada, la llegada de Naruto- dijo Nagato atrayendo la atención de los tres

-¿Celebrar mí llegada?- preguntó el rubio algo extrañado

-Claro Naruto, hace mucho que no te veíamos y ya era hora de ir de fiesta contigo, ya que siempre que te invitábamos era tiempo perdido porque nuuuunca querías salir- le dijo Konan rodando los ojos

-Cierto- afirmó Nagato

Yahiko, se puso frente a Naruto y le dio un brazalete de color transparente y letras doradas

-Este es tu pase VIP para Ministry Of Sound, a las 9:30 los veremos allá-

-Pero, en lo que llega la hora, iremos a desayunar, y a comprar algo de ropa para esta noche- dijo Konan bastante animada

-Pues…- dijo el rubio dudando un poco, -Está bien, vamos-

-¡Muy bien, Naruto!- gritó Konan abrazándolo

-Así me gusta- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo ladinamente, -Ahora que ya quedamos, hay que ir a desayunar que muero de hambre-

-Concuerdo con Nagato- dijo Yahiko riendo algo apenado

-Bueno, solo iré por mí auto y nos vamos- dijo Naruto dando media vuelta

-Está bien, nosotros te esperamos aquí- le gritó la peli azul yendo hasta su automóvil.

Ese día lo pasaron de tienda en tienda después de haber desayunado, Naruto ya se veía un poco mejor físicamente, ya que desde que había llegado a su hogar, comía al menos tres veces al día y la ayuda de sus padres, su primo y los demás que ahí estuvieran a su lado le servían para distraerse y olvidar a Sakura un poco. Incluso, su padrino Jiraiya y su madrina Tsunade lo fueron a ver días después de su llegada y le ofrecieron ir a Maldivas una vez que las épocas vacacionales llegaran, y al rubio le agradó muchísimo la idea. Todo iba bien y gracias a todas esas personas las cuáles le estaban ayudando, sentía que podría salir adelante.

* * *

Naruto se miró al espejo por última vez y sonrió, tenía que admitirlo, se veía bastante bien. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga color blanco sin arremangar, un pantalón negro con un cinturón Louis Vuitton, un par de loafers negros y en su muñeca, llevaba un Rolex Daytona en oro rosa. Ese día, optó por peinarse hacia atrás y debía decir que se sentía bien, sentía que se veía muy bien.

Salió de su habitación no sin antes tomar la llave de su más preciado auto, apagó las luces y cerró su habitación dando paso hasta el garaje, se dirigió hasta la última entrada de este y la abrió con un botón que se hallaba frente a esta dejando ver un súper exótico Lykan Hypersport, su papá se lo había regalado un mes después de su llegada puesto a que había hecho un negocio multimillonario con inversionistas americanos y como premio, le obsequió aquella bestia.

Naruto abrió la puerta del automóvil y subió, al encender aquel auto sonrió, era de verdad fabuloso, conectó su teléfono al bluetooth del auto siendo la canción ''No Romeo No Juliet'' de 50 Cent con Chris Brown la primera en sonar, y así salió de su casa escuchando música y atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que veían aquel impresionante auto, hasta llegar al club donde ya lo esperaban Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. Entraron al lugar después de dejar sus autos en un estacionamiento exclusivo, llegaron hasta un lugar donde había un montón de mesas y una elegante barra con todo tipo de alcohol, la música electrónica se oía por todo el lugar, Naruto no muy convencido de eso, se sentó junto con sus acompañantes en una de esos lugares.

-¿Qué pediremos para empezar?- dijo Yahiko frotando sus manos

Al momento, un mesero se acercó a la mesa

-Muy buenas noches, ¿qué desearán tomar señores?- dijo educadamente aquel mesero

-Tráenos dos botellas de Royal Elite purple y una botella de Ciroc coconut por favor – dijo Nagato sonriendo a sus amigos

Después de un breve momento de espera, el mesero regresó con las tres botellas, de las cuales, la primera en ser abierta fue la de ciroc.

-Propongo un brindis por Naruto y por su felicidad, que todo sea como lo desees, querido amigo- dijo Konan levantando su copa, haciendo que los tres ahí presentes hicieran lo mismo chocando sus copas, tanto Nagato como Yahiko y Konan, se tomaron el trago de un sorbo, en cambio Naruto miró un momento aquel vaso, pero después se lo tomó igual de un sorbo sintiendo como calentaba su garganta al pasar.

-Y que comience la fiesta que esto apenas comienza- gritó efusivamente Konan sirviéndose otro trago y haciendo lo mismo con los vasos de los ahí presentes.

Las botellas iban y venían al cabo que Naruto y sus tres amigos se hallaban en la zona normal bailando al ritmo de la música que había, entre la multitud, Yahiko y Konan al ser pareja no se despegaban y bailaban entre risas, Nagato había hecho pareja con una chica rubia bastante atractiva que si mal no recordaba Naruto se llamaba Yugito. Por su parte, el rubio bailaba muy cerca con una atractiva chica de cabello color violeta y ojos color marrón, su nombre era Yugao Uzuki y desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, se acercaron el uno al otro para bailar.

Naruto y Yugao bailaban muy provocativamente el uno con el otro, tanto que después de unos momentos la chica besó al rubio sin previo aviso, el calor de ambos se hizo presente y el efecto del alcohol nubló la mente del rubio, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, profundizó aquel beso para después separarse de la chica y buscar con la mirada a su primo, el cual lo veía con unas sonrisa y le asintió, dándole a entender que estaba bien si se iba, Naruto, al instante tomó la mano de la chica y la guió hasta su auto, Yugao muy sorprendida, subió al auto del rubio, el cual lo puso a toda marcha hacia su casa, al llegar, el chico dejó su auto frente a la entrada y dejó sus llaves a un criado para que lo llevara al garaje de nuevo, una vez hecho esto, el rubio y su acompañante se dirigieron hasta la habitación de este entre calientes besos y caricias, al llegar, el rubio cerró la puerta con seguro y fue por la chica para propinarle un caliente beso, jalando por instinto suavemente su labio inferior, ambos se besaron y despojaron sus ropas, Naruto recordó que no llevaba ningún tipo de protección hasta que llegó a su mente el que su primo le había dado al llegar a la zona donde estaban bailando, así que fue por su pantalón y sacó del bolsillo un preservativo, Naruto nunca había tenido sexo antes, pero recordó sus clases de sexología en la preparatoria y se lo puso tal cual lo vio ahí, una vez que se lo puso se dirigió hasta la chica la cual yacía completamente desnuda en su cama, tapada con la sábana blanca, la besó salvajemente y la penetró de una estocada, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer puesto a que ya estaba bastante mojada, el rubio comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo rápidamente, la chica comenzó a lamer sus clavículas mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto, el cual, salió de repente y le dio la vuelta, dejándola en cuatro frente a él, el chico entró de nuevo en ella y al hacerlo, Yugao arañó las sábanas y estrujó una almohada que estaba ahí, de nuevo comenzó el vaivén del rubio haciendo a aquella chica gemir de placer, Naruto observó su cabello y por una extraña razón lo jaló haciendo que la chica elevara su cabeza y sonriera pícaramente.

-Sigue así, n-no te detengas- decía la chica extasiada

-No pensaba hacerlo- dijo sonriendo ladinamente siguiendo con su faena

Las horas pasaron y tanto Naruto como Yugao, llegaron al climax, ambos cansados, terminaron por dormirse uno sobre el otro, Naruto esa noche sintió que pudo sacar de su mente a Sakura al fin y no tenerle atormentando todo el tiempo, y así, cayó dormido junto con aquella chica desnuda entre sus brazos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias de nuevo por la espera a todos mis lectores, aprecio cada review suyo y saber que les agrada esto, me da energía para seguir con esto, sin más, un abrazo enorme.

-Salvador Castro


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Debajo de una suave sábana lila, una pequeña figura yacía durmiendo plácidamente, acurrucada en posición fetal con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, un silencio total acompañado del ligero sonido del mini Split y leves suspiros dejaban a aquella figura bajo la sábana bajo un pesado sueño. De repente la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de golpe y un grito llenó el lugar.

-Onee-chan, ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!- gritó fuertemente una niña de 13 años medía más o menos 1 mero 60 cm, tenía el pelo largo y de color castaño oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo, un par de cejas finas, una tez blanca y ojos de un raro color blanco, que más de cerca podrían verse como un lila muy muy suave, llevaba un uniforme escolar.

Al gritar, la pequeña figura que dormía bajo la sábana abrió los ojos de golpe y pegó un salto asustada cayendo al piso, adolorida, se tocó la cabeza y miró con ojos de reproche a la niña que yacía muriendo de risa en la entrada de la habitación.

-Hanabi-chan, mil veces te he dicho que solamente toques un par de veces a la puerta con eso será suficiente para despertarme, no tienes que hacer tanto alboroto- dijo la chica parándose del suelo y levantando un peluche de conejo de color blanco con un moño violeta

-Nunca te despiertas cuando debes, no sé cómo puedes dormir tanto tiempo- le respondió rodando los ojos la castaña. –Será mejor que te apures, papá y mamá me dijeron que tienen algo importante que decirte y el desayuno casi está listo, yo ahora me iré al colegio- una vez dicho esto, aquella niña salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Aquella chica que terminó en el suelo se dirigió al baño después de dar un gran suspiro, abrió la puerta y entró viendo su cara en el espejo; se veía terrible, su largo cabello de color negro azulado se encontraba hecho un desastre, sus ojos se hallaban algo rojos y apenas podía abrirlos, rió levemente y se sacó la ropa para seguidamente tomar una revitalizante ducha. Las gotas de agua bajaban por su cuerpo llevándose con ellas el sueño y despertándola poco a poco.

Después de aquella ducha, secó su cuerpo, salió del baño con una toalla aún en la cabeza y se dirigió hasta un gran closet de color blanco, lo abrió y de este sacó un pijama color blanco, se lo puso y se dirigió hasta un gran tocador blanco, justo arriba del este había un gran espejo con un marco del mismo color. La chica tomó una secadora y comenzó a secar su cabello mientras tarareaba la canción de un anime que hacía un par de días terminó de ver, era el ending de Anohana, con la cual había llorado a montones. Ella no era precisamente una chica popular, su madre decía que era muy hermosa y su padre le recordaba cuánto se parecía a ella y eso le hacía sentir muy bien, porque su mamá era muy hermosa, sus amigos también le decían que era muy linda, sobre todo Kazumi y Kiba, por cierto, había quedado ese día con su grupo de amigos para ir de compras al distrito comercial a las 11. Sonrió al ver su cabello limpio y suave, había tardado bastante secándolo así que lo peinó cuidadosamente y bajó hasta la cocina, no sin antes ponerse un par de pantuflas con forma de conejitos y bajar alegremente las escaleras, dando pequeños saltitos hasta la cocina, donde su papá se hallaba sentado en una silla de la mesa leyendo el periódico, con una taza de café frente a él y una expresión seria, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro algo corto puesto a que hacía un par de semanas que se lo había cortado porque le daba un inmenso calor tenerlo largo, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color negro, en su cuello una corbata con rayas transversales, colgado en su silla un saco del mismo color que su pantalón y de su muñeca un reloj Breitling Navitimer.

-Buenos días, papi- dijo saltando y dándole un fuerte abrazo por detrás sorprendiendo al hombre y haciéndole sonreír

-Buen día Hinata, ¿cómo dormiste?- dijo aquel hombre

-Bien, papi- lo soltó y siguió hasta la cocina donde una mujer de largo cabello del mismo color que el de su hija mayor se hallaba cocinando, llevaba un sencillo vestido de color azul claro y un delantal con un bordado de una familia de conejos, Hinata le abrazó por detrás y sonriendo le dijo

-Buenos días mami, ¿qué hay para desayunar?-

-Buenos días mi amor, hay pan tostado, fruta picada, te preparé un omelette y hay jugo de naranja- contestó la mujer acariciando la mano de la pelinegra. –Anda a sentarte y desayuna-

-Si mami- dijo soltándola, yendo hacia la mesa y tomando asiento

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, los tres hablaban de cosas triviales y disfrutaban de la compañía de los otros. Hinata amaba a su familia, amaba a su papá aunque fuera muy serio, amaba a su hermana aunque fuera una molestia a veces y amaba a su mamá, su mamá era la mejor, su familia era la mejor, vivían bien y se tenían todos los unos a los otros, ¿qué más podría necesitar? Una vez terminado el desayuno Hinata lavó todos los trastos y se sentó frente a sus padres en la sala, puesto a que querían hablar con ella de un tema importante.

-Hinata, hija ahora eres mayor y ya que pasaste a la universidad, queremos lo mejor para ti- dijo su padre, hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió. –Te catalogaron como la mejor estudiante de tu clase y saliste con las mejores notas de toda tu generación y recibiste reconocimiento de muchos-

-Mí amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- interrumpió su madre tomando la mano de su esposo y sonriéndole. -Todo tu esfuerzo hizo que gente importante se fijara en ti y quisieran lo mejor para una prodigio como tú así que…- la mujer sacó de una bolsita un sobre blanco con un gran ''botón'' de color dorado con un escudo impreso en el centro. Hinata sorprendida tomó el sobre y lo abrió quedando sorprendida al momento de leer el contenido del papel que llevaba dentro aquél sobre

'' _Por medio de la presente, tengo el placer de informarle a usted Hyuga Hinata, que_

 _En base a su excelente aprovechamiento y el impecable_

 _Paso por la Preparatoria Konoha, hago de su conocimiento_

 _Que la Universidad Namks ofrece una beca de estudios la cual_

 _Es un reconocimiento por su excelencia académica con el cual_

 _Se financiará el arancel de la carrera por un monto de 150,000 dls_

 _Esperando su aceptación y respuesta le envío un cordial saludo._

 _Tsunade Senju_

 _Directora General''_

Al terminar de leerlo, la ojiperla miró incrédula a sus padres

-¿Y-yo?- balbuceó sin poder creerlo aún

-Así es hija, la universidad de mayor prestigio en el país, te ha elegido a ti para poder sacar a flote todo tu potencial, la pregunta es: ¿quieres asistir a esa universidad?- le preguntó Hiashi a su hija

-¡Claro que sí, papá!- dijo la chica saltando de felicidad

-Hinata, estamos muy orgullosos de ti- añadió su madre sonriendo

-Y ahora que serás una estudiante de honor en tu nueva universidad y dado a este logro, creo que es momento de darte esto- una vez dicho esto, el padre de Hinata se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta su despacho, donde buscó dentro de su portafolio y sacó otro sobre de color azul, regresó hasta el lugar y se lo dio a su hija

-Es tu nueva tarjeta de crédito, úsala como quieras será tu premio por haber destacado tanto, ya yo me encargaré de las cuentas- ni bien terminó de decir esto, Hinata se lanzó a su padre plantándole cientos de besos por toda la cara

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, son los mejores, los amo- entonces se lanzó a su madre repitiendo lo mismo que con su padre. –Iré a arreglarme, quedé con los chicos a las 11 para ir al centro comercial- al terminar la oración corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerrándola de golpe muy apresurada.

-Eres un buen padre, cariño, por eso te amo- sonrió a su esposo y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios a lo que el hombre sonrió

-Y yo te amo a ti, Hana-

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en un Starbucks sentada, disfrutando de un passion tea lemonade mientras veía su teléfono, el día estaba caluroso debido a que el verano se hallaba presente.

-Chicos, ¿dónde están?- dijo para sí misma la ojiperla. Llevaba puesto una blusa blanca a la altura de los hombros, un jean de mezclilla y un par de sandalias color café claro además de un reloj Clé de cartier, tenía consigo un bolso de color rojo y unas gafas de sol, los cuales puso sobre la mesa. Seguía mirando su teléfono bastante aburrida cuando de repente alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás.

-Dame todo tu dinero, esto es un asalto- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Kiba, no deberías hacer eso, podrías lastimar a Hinata por sus lentillas- le recriminó otra voz masculina, haciendo que este al instante soltara a Hinata

-¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ARRUINARLO SHINO?!- gritó enfadado un chico castaño

-Hola, chicos- saludó Hinata con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenos días, Hinata- respondió Shino, un chico de cabello negro, lo llevaba atado, ojos cafés oscuro, piel clara y bastante alto. Tenía puesto una playera negra sin ningún estampado y un jean de mezclilla.

-Buen día Hina, disculpa la tardanza- contestó el otro chico de igual manera, este tenía el cabello castaño claro, no lo llevaba peinado, piel blanca y ojos negros. Llevaba puesto un short beige, una playera azul con un ancla blanca en medio sin mangas y un par de tenis blancos.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento junto a Hinata después de saludarse, comenzaron a platicar amenamente de diversos temas, cuando de repente una chica llegó a toda velocidad abrazando a Hinata

-Mí Hinata-chan- chilló aquella chica

-Kazumi, dale un respiro parece que la vas a ahogar- dijo Shino haciendo que su amiga soltara un momento a Hinata, la cual se hallaba medio mareada por aquel sorpresivo abrazo

-Hinata-chan, que linda te ves- dijo Kazumi haciendo sonrojar levemente a su amiga

-T-tú no te quedas atrás, eres mucho más linda que yo- contestó la pelinegra, y vaya que era linda su amiga, tenía un par de hermoso ojos verdes y una larga cabellera rubia que casi siempre dejaba suelta, un hermoso cuerpo bien moldeado, aunque siempre le decía que sentía envidia por ella, ya que tenía un gran par de senos a pesar de su altura. Kazumi llevaba puesto una falda de lunares blanca y una camisa de color azul, un bolso color café y un par de sandalias color blanco.

-Tardaste años rubiecita- se burló Kiba de su amiga

-Lo siento, lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo, pero ahora que estamos todos reunidos, ¡Que comiencen las compras!- gritó alzando un puño y haciendo a sus tres amigos reír levemente.

Hinata sonrió, se sentía feliz por estar con ellos, ellos siempre estuvieron para ella cuando lo necesitaba, ellos eran sus amigos de verdad, los que eran incondicionales y para toda la vida, y por esas razones los quería mucho, los apreciaba como si fueran una joya, porque amistades como esas no encontraría en otra parte.

Los cuatro se levantaron y comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro pasando por muchísimas tiendas entre multitudes de personas, atrayendo cientos de miradas tanto masculinas como femeninas, sin duda todos eran muy atractivos, pero tantas miradas ponían nerviosa a Hinata que solamente conservaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y tomaba del brazo a Kazumi.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos iban saliendo de una tienda con varias bolsas cada uno, todos platicaban amenamente de lo que habían comprado y de cómo Kiba había pasado una vergüenza al casi tirar un montón de maniquíes por no fijarse donde caminaba, ya que no despegaba la mirada de su celular, de repente una multitud de personas miraba algo, los cuatro chicos, curiosos de lo que pasaba se acercaron hasta lo que era la inauguración de una nueva tienda de la famosa diseñadora Kushina Uzumaki.

-¿Los viste? Dicen que es el hijo de la misma diseñadora quien vino a la inauguración- dijo una chica llamando la atención de Hinata. –Sí, incluso dicen que vino con amigos suyos, se rumora que vivirán en Konoha un tiempo-

Al oír aquello Hinata se acercó a las chicas y preguntó por curiosidad

-D-disculpen, ¿cómo es el hijo de Uzumaki-san?- preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra a las chicas que hablaban del tema

-Se dice que es uno de los chicos más codiciados en Inglaterra, rubio, alto, fornido y MUY MUY guapo- dijo aquella chica recalcando el **muy** , cuando de repente una multitud de chicas gritaron haciendo atrayendo la atención de todas. De la tienda iba saliendo un chico de cabello rubio, tenía un par de gafas oscuras, piel bronceada, un cuerpo musculoso, pero no exageradamente y tenía un gran tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Llevaba una camisa azul marino arremangada, de su cuello colgaba una cadena de color dorado, podía deducirse que era oro, un jean de mezclilla clara con las rodillas rotas, un par de tenis tipo vans del mismo color de su camisa y un reloj Hublot Berluti de color café.

Todas las chicas se quedaron anonadadas al ver aquél hombre, era sin duda alguna tremendamente guapo, y tenía cierto aire de ''chico malo'' que atraía mucho la atención, junto a él, iban un pelirrojo bastante atractivo también, un pelinaranja y una peliazul, los cuatro eran personas muy guapas.

El rubio, al salir se quitó las gafas y posó para los paparazis sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando una blanca y perfecta dentadura además de un par de hipnotizantes ojos azules. Hinata se sintió rara, sentía conocer a aquél chico rubio de alguna parte, en un momento los cuatro se dirigieron a sus autos, el supuesto hijo de la diseñadora se acercó a un hermoso Lamborghini Aventador de color amarillo, paró un instante y sonrió a las cámaras de nuevo despidiéndose haciendo un ademán con la mano, más antes de subir al vehículo un escalofrío surcó la espalda del rubio, un instante fue suficiente para detener el tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron y todo pareció desaparecer; azul y perla entrelazados. El rubio tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho al sentir aquella mirada, más un paparazzi obstruyó su aquella mirada haciendo que el rubio volviera a la realidad y subiera a su auto.

Aquél Lamborghini rugió y dio marcha, seguido de un Jaguar F-Type de color blanco en el que iba el chico pelirrojo y tras esos dos un Bentley continental Gt de color gris, en el cual iban la chica de cabello azul y el hombre de cabello naranja.

Una vez se fueron, todos los paparazzis y personas presentes se fueron dispersando de a poco. Hinata y sus amigos se fueron también de aquel lugar, pero, Kazumi quedó algo extrañada por como su amiga se perdió un momento cuando salió aquél rubio, algo pasaba con ella y lo tenía que averiguar. Por parte de Hinata, solamente podía sentir un extraño calor en su pecho y un sonrojo albergado en sus mejillas.

* * *

Una pelinegra yacía acostada en su cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo y el pensamiento perdido, tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, y no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules. Con esos pensamientos, agotada, se dejó llevar por el sueño, cayendo rendida entre los brazos de morfeo, sin saber que en otro lugar, un rubio sentía lo mismo al pensar en ciertos ojos aperlados.

 **Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La fresca brisa nocturna golpeaba su rostro, tomó el vaso que yacía sobre la mesa y tomó un sorbo dejando que el sabor del whiskey pasara por su garganta calentando a su paso, colocó de vuelta el vaso sobre la mesa y se recostó en un camastro. Se encontraba en la terraza, miró su teléfono y daba la 1:23 de la madrugada, todo estaba en completo silencio en contraste de lo calmado de la noche, la piscina no le había servido de mucho para calmar sus ansias y es que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado ya, no podía evitar sentir nervios al pensar en ella.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo sonreír.

Nagato se acercó y se sentó en un camastro el cual se hallaba al lado del chico rubio

-¿Y bien?- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Y bien qué?- cuestionó Naruto mirándolo extrañado

-¿Qué dijo Tsunade acerca de tu decisión?

-Pues…-

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Naruto se hallaba parado frente a la dirección general de la universidad, Tsunade lo había mandado a llamar y se encontraba nervioso porque sabía la razón, tomó un respiro y abrió la puerta saludando con una gran sonrisa y una mano levantada**

 **-Buenos días abuela, ¿cómo est…?- pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración aquella mujer de ojos color miel lo miró fijamente y le dijo**

 **-Calla y siéntate-**

 **Al oír esto, el rubio cambió su gesto a uno más serio y tomó asiento frente al escritorio donde se hallaba la que era la directora general del plantel.**

 **-Naruto, como administrador del instituto, se te encargó la tarea de buscar a los mejores estudiantes de cada academia y ofrecerles una beca, cubriendo parcial o totalmente los gastos de su carrera, dependiendo de su aprovechamiento académico- tomó una breve pausa y miró al rubio fijamente, lo cual hizo que este se sintiera tenso. –Lo hiciste bien, puesto a que todos los estudiantes los cuales buscaste, tienen historiales académicos impresionantes, o bueno, no todos- tomó otra leve pausa y sacó de un archivero una carpeta de color blanco, Naruto al verla sintió que comenzó a sudar frío.**

 **-Abuela, yo…- pero antes que incluso pudiera terminar la oración, la mujer lo miró con el seño fruncido lo cual quitó toda palabra de la boca del rubio.**

 **-Le enviaste una beca cubriendo los pagos totales de la carrera de medicina a la señorita Sakura Haruno, o debería decir Señora, puesto a que ya estuvo embarazada- al decir esto, Naruto apretó ligeramente la quijada y respiró profundamente para calmarse.**

 **-Abuela, esto lo hice por simple hecho de que quería ayudarla, desde aquel incidente Sak… La señorita Haruno dejó sus estudios, y, a pesar de lo que ella cometió, sé que ella es muy talentosa en cuánto al ámbito de la medicina, ella quería ser una doctora muy reconocida y a mí me consta que tiene el suficiente potencial para poder llegar a hacer mucho, esa es la razón por la cual le envié la beca, con el único fin de dejar a nuestro instituto en alto por tener a los mejores estudiantes- dijo el rubio con un semblante totalmente serio.**

 **La mujer, al terminar de escuchar lo que aquel joven que ella consideraba casi su nieto le dijo, suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento.**

 **-Eres tan buena persona como tu padre, y tan decidido como tu madre- sonrió recordando las veces en las que un pequeño Naruto corría por toda la mansión huyendo para no tomar un baño después de jugar en el lodo durante un día lluvioso, recordó las veces en que este le hacía cartitas con felicitaciones y dibujos por su cumpleaños. Recordó muchos momentos hermosos los cuales le había traído a su vida aquel chico rubio, que ahora, era todo un hombre hecho y derecho. –Te han criado bien, Naruto-**

 **El rubio al oír esto, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Tsunade**

 **-Abuela, solo quiero pedirte un favor- dijo el rubio atrayendo la total atención Tsunade**

 **-¿Qué favor?-**

 **-Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a papá-**

 **La rubia, al oír eso, tomó un momento para pensar lo que le había dicho el chico.**

 **-Está bien, Naruto, pero esta es la última vez que te cubro en algo, más te vale decirme las cosas para la próxima vez si no quieres tener problemas conmigo o con Minato- respondió la mujer accediendo a la petición del rubio que, al oír esto, sonrió de nuevo y se paró del asiento**

 **-Bueno abuela, yo me retiro, tengo un compromiso con unos amigos que atender, así que, gracias por todo- dijo el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de la oficina al momento**

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

-Así que, la abuela aceptó- dijo Nagato el cual ya se encontraba acostado en el otro camastro

-Así es- respondió el rubio mirando al igual que el pelirrojo en dirección al cielo nocturno

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando te la encuentres en la universidad?-

-No pienso hacer nada, solamente hacer como si no nos conociéramos, además, dudo si quiera que me reconozca-

El pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó del camastro llamando la atención del rubio que al instante volteó a verlo.

-Debemos ir a dormir, en unas horas es la ceremonia de la universidad y Tsunade nos querrá ahí primero que nadie- dijo Nagato haciendo reír levemente al rubio

-Tienes razón, viejo-

-Entonces, nos vemos más tarde, descansa- y dicho esto, el pelirrojo tomó rumbo hacia su habitación dejando al rubio solo.

Naruto se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas, para ir directamente hasta su habitación, tomar una ducha rápida e ir directamente a la cama a aprovechar las horas de sueño que le quedaban.

* * *

-Naruto, apúrate- gritaba Nagato desde la entrada de la casa, miraba su reloj y volvía a gritar. –Naruto, si no te apuras no llegaremos a tiempo-

El pelirrojo yacía esperando impaciente al rubio, si no se apresuraba, llegarían tarde a la ceremonia y Tsunade los asesinaría. Llevaba puesto un blazer de color azul, una camisa blanca, un pantalón beige y un par de Loafers color café a conjunto de un cinturón Hermes con la hebilla de color dorado.

-Naruto, rápido- gritó una vez más Nagato.

Al momento que terminó la oración, Naruto bajó rápidamente las escaleras llegando hasta donde el pelirrojo levemente agitado. Llevaba puesto al igual que Nagato un blazer pero de color negro sobre una playera del mismo color, un jean de mezclilla y un par de Loafers negros en conjunto a un cinturón Gucci.

-¿Por qué demonios tardabas tanto?, ¿a caso te estabas maquillando?- dijo el pelirrojo con una ligera vena saltando en su frente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me desperté algo tarde- contestó algo apenado el rubio y entre pequeñas risas

-Como sea, vámonos de una vez, porque tendremos que llegar volando para estar ahí a tiempo-

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a dos garajes que estaban frente a frente, de su garaje, Naruto sacó un Porsche 911 turbo y Nagato, sacó del suyo un Aston Martin Vanquish, ambos salieron de su casa y tomaron rumbo hacia la universidad, al llegar, ocuparon sus lugares reservados cerca del estacionamiento de maestros y descendieron de sus vehículos.

-Viejo, hay muchísimos autos- dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver tantos autos

-Es verdad, este lugar se ve más pequeño sin autos en el estacionamiento- contestó el pelirrojo igual de sorprendido.

Y vaya que había muchos autos, el estacionamiento estaba que no daba más espacio, ahí había al menos unos 300 autos de todas las marcas y colores. El estacionamiento de la universidad era enorme y tenía todos los lugares de estacionamiento cubierto por estructuras las cuales cubrían los autos del sol. Si el estacionamiento era grande, las instalaciones lo eran mucho más. Al entrar al lugar, enormes pilares de mármol se alzaban junto a un gran escudo de color dorado, largos y amplios pasillos, áreas verdes, piscina, un enorme comedor, bibliotecas, áreas deportivas, un enorme auditorio, incluso un helipuerto, todo eso conformaba la que podría considerarse como la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Japón.

Ambos chicos entraron a las instalaciones, Naruto llevaba un portafolio de color negro y Nagato uno color café, platicaban amenamente de diversos temas mientras pasaban los pasillos con rumbo al auditorio donde se daría la ceremonia de apertura. Conforme avanzaban llamaban la atención de todas las chicas presentes, dejando un rastro de suspiros y murmullos a su alrededor a lo cual ellos no prestaban mucha atención, al llegar al auditorio, se encontraron con todos los preparativos literalmente terminados, lo único que faltaba eran los estudiantes.

* * *

-Chicos, no puedo creer que estén aquí- decía completamente perpleja una chica de ojos perlados

-Claro que estamos aquí, no podemos arruinar nuestra racha estudiando juntos, Hinata-chan-contestó una rubia de hermosos ojos verdes

-Kazumi tiene razón, estamos juntos desde el jardín de niños, no podíamos separarnos tan fácilmente- agregó otro ahí presente, este era un pelinegro con el cabello atado.

-Es verdad Shino, ¿recuerdan cuando Hina-chan se quedaba dormida en clases y después teníamos que despertarla porque sus papás ya habían llegado por ella?- exclamó entre risas un castaño haciendo que los otros dos rieran y ruborizando a la más bajita del grupo.

-E-eso, no es del todo cierto… Bueno, es que me daba mucho sueño- reclamó la chica haciendo un puchero

-Cierto, o como cuando subía hasta lo más alto del castillo del área de juegos y teníamos que llamar a la maestra porque Hinata-chan se ponía a llorar debido a que le asustaban las alturas-

Una vez que Shino dijo esto, todos comenzaron a reír recordando la época de su infancia y como todos habían estado siempre unidos, todos se apoyaban y tenían montones de aventuras por todos lados.

Un chillido llamó la atención de todos los ahí presentes que voltearon a ver casi todos al mismo tiempo para ver qué estaba pasando.

-Oye Kiba, ¿no eran esos los que estaban en la inauguración de la tienda la vez que fuimos al distrito comercial?- preguntó Shino haciendo que una ojiperla buscara con la mirada aquél chico del cual se referían

-Es cierto, es el rubio y el pelirrojo, ¿qué harán aquí?- contestó el castaño

Al momento, Hinata visualizó aquella inconfundible cabellera rubia y se perdió en aquella blanca sonrisa, quedó anonadada viendo a aquel chico, de lo cual Kazumi se dio cuenta y le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo

-Hinata-chan, ¿quieres un balde para la baba?- le dijo su amiga burlándose de ella

-Ka-kazumi-chan, n-no digas esas cosas- contestó la pelinegra completamente ruborizada al verse descubierta

-Hmmmm, creo que nuestra Hinata-chan está flechada- bromeó la rubia codeando a su amiga

-¡N-no, no es verdad!- exclamó completamente apenada la pelinegra. –E-es solo que creo que es muy guapo- dijo en voz baja roja como un tomate y chocando sus dedos.

-Lamento molestarlos chicos, pero es hora de ir al auditorio- dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que todos volteen.

Era un hombre de al menos 1.80, tez blanca, cabello blanco y ojos negros, tenía un lunar debajo del labio inferior en la parte izquierda. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris fajado con un cinturón café y un par de zapatos del mismo color.

Una vez dijo eso, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a ir hacia el auditorio tomando asiento dependiendo su carrera.

El auditorio era gigante, estaba totalmente acondicionado y tenía un gran escenario donde colgaban unas enormes cortinas de color rojo con el escudo del instituto en medio de estas.

Una mujer de largo cabello rubio que llevaba atado en una cola de caballo y voluptuosos senos, caminó hasta el centro del escenario, donde había un pódium en color madera con un micrófono. Aquella mujer llevaba un fino traje de color olivo y un par de tacones negros

-Muy buenos días, tengan todos los presentes, me permito presentarme; Yo soy Senju Tsunade directora general de la Universidad Namks y tengo el gusto de anunciar el comienzo del ciclo de clases-

La mujer seguía dando su discurso mientras que desde su asiento, Hinata escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de la directora, la pelinegra volteó la mirada levemente hacia el lado derecho del escenario donde se encontraban varios maestros sentados, incluyendo aquel que les había indicado pasar al lugar, de nuevo volteó la mirada pero esta vez hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario, esta vez, su corazón pareció detenerse al toparse con aquel par de ojos azules mirándola fijamente, la ojiperla sintió una enorme vergüenza y bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojada. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del auditorio, Naruto miraba fijamente a la chica de ojos perlados, Nagato quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, se percató de que su primo miraba fijamente a un lugar en específico y buscó con la mirada lo mismo que veía el rubio.

-Naruto, no creo que sea correcto que te metas con los principiantes, hay muchas chicas mayores en el instituto si quieres divertirte-

El rubio ignoró por completo a su primo y siguió deleitando su vista con aquella belleza de mujer, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, vaya que era hermosa esa chica, se encontraba tan concentrado viéndola que en un momento la chica volteó su mirada en la dirección del rubio y todo se congeló para él, de nuevo esa extraña sensación al verla, pero esta, rápidamente bajó el rostro apenada.

Los aplausos llenaron el auditorio dando claro que Tsunade había terminado su discurso, seguidamente los presentes comenzaron a salir del lugar dejando vacío el auditorio, Naruto caminaba al lado de Nagato de nuevo platicando, pasando entre la multitud, cuando de repente divisó a la pequeña chica de larga cabellera negra caminando junto a un castaño, un pelinegro y una rubia, el rubio aceleró su paso acercándose a la chica cada vez más, dejando atrás a Nagato, quería hablarle por alguna extraña razón

-Naruto…-

El rubio se congeló al oír aquella voz, se congeló y sentía que no podía moverse, sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba y una furia inigualable se albergaba en sus venas. Giró su rostro y ahí, frente a él, estaba parada una chica de inconfundible cabellera rosa.

-Sakura…- dijo frunciendo el ceño

 **Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Naruto caminaba al lado de Nagato de nuevo platicando, pasando entre la multitud, cuando de repente divisó a la pequeña chica de larga cabellera negra caminando junto a un castaño, un pelinegro y una rubia, el rubio aceleró su paso acercándose a la chica cada vez más, dejando atrás a Nagato, quería hablarle por alguna extraña razón**

 **-Naruto…-**

 **El rubio se congeló al oír aquella voz, se congeló y sentía que no podía moverse, sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba y una furia inigualable se albergaba en sus venas. Giró su rostro y ahí, frente a él, estaba parada una chica de inconfundible cabellera rosa.**

 **-Sakura…- dijo frunciendo el ceño**

Su cuerpo parecía encenderse en llamas, sentía como cada fibra de su ser se tensaba y unas enormes ganas de destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso aparecían. La pelirosa lo miró como si nada hubiera pasado, con tal naturalidad que sintió una enorme rabia destilar de su cuerpo

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía que…- la chica tomó una breve pausa. – Que creí que algo pudo haberte pasado-

El rubio seguía en total silencio repitiéndose mentalmente '' **Contrólate Naruto** ''

-Sí, hace bastante tiempo que no sé nada de ti- al decir esto, hizo la expresión facial más fingida de su vida, peor incluso que cuando quería aparentar estar bien frente a su familia en ciertas ocasiones. Una sonrisa totalmente falsa haciendo que Sakura al ver esto le sonriera de igual manera.

El rubio pensaba internamente que tal vez ella ya no quería ninguna relación sentimental con él, tal vez el embarazo y el estar con Sasuke la habían cambiado, tal vez podrían ser solo amigos. **¿Para qué guardar rencor?** Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Naruto, Naruto- dijo la pelirosa sacando de sus pensamientos a este

-Lo siento Sakura, tengo un par de asuntos por atender y ahora no creo poder hablar, ¿te parece si seguimos en otra ocasión?-

-E-está bien solo que…- tomó un breve instante, y buscó dentro del bolso blanco que llevaba y sacó su teléfono. -¿Podrías pasarme tu número?-

El rubio algo desconcertado lo pensó un breve momento y se lo dio sin más.

 **¿Para qué guardar rencor?** Repitió para sus adentros

-Bueno, estamos en contacto- dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole. Naruto hizo lo mismo y dio la vuelta

-No voltees, no voltees- decía en voz baja para sí mismo mientras caminaba

-Viejo, más te vale que me des una explicación- dijo una voz que el rubio reconoció a la perfección haciendo que este voltee lentamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Sígueme- dijo Nagato tomando rumbo hacia las oficinas de administración, el rubio lo siguió sin decir nada.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- preguntó un pelirrojo mirando fijamente al rubio el cual estaba sentado frente a su escritorio

-¿Y bien qué?-

-Esa chica, ella es Sakura. ¿Qué hacías hablando con ella?- preguntó con un tono algo severo Nagato.

-B-bueno- guardó silencio y carraspeó un poco. –Yo creo que lo mejor es perdonar y no guardar rencor hacia nadie, viejo. Me hizo mucho daño, sí, pero el tiempo ha pasado y he madurado más, soy un adulto y debo comportarme como tal sin guardar ningún tipo de odio por algo que ya pasó-

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto el cual lo veía de misma manera y suspiró, cerrando los ojos y reclinando su asiento.

-La vida nos enseña a ser fuertes de buena o mala manera, espero que no te involucres con ella, viejo-

-Bah, ya te pareces a la abuela- dijo el rubio divertido haciendo que Nagato suspire

-Dios, ¿cuándo comencé a hacerme viejo que ya sueno como la abuela?-

-Desde hace ya bastante, por eso mismo te digo viejo- dijo burlándose de él Naruto.

-Idiota- le recriminó el pelirrojo

-Tú lo serás más- contestó el rubio. –Iré a mi oficina, tendré que entregar horarios para los de nuevo ingreso, ya que Shizune está incapacitada por su embarazo ahora yo seré la nueva secretaria de la abuela-

-Pues deberías ir de una vez, si algún alumno llegase a ir a la oficina de Tsunade preguntando por los horarios, date por muerto-

Una imagen mental de Naruto siendo masacrado a golpes por la rubia llegó a la mente del chico haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su ser. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos más tarde- dicho esto, la abrió y salió de la oficina de su primo.

Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina, sacó las llaves de su portafolios y abrió la puerta pasando y tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio. Encendió su iMac y puso algo de piano para calmar sus pensamientos y vaya que le hacía falta, había sido una total sorpresa ver a Sakura y el hecho de haber actuado como si nada hubiera pasado lo tenía en total desconcierto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- exclamó tapando su rostro con ambas manos y después suspirando fuertemente

Alguien tocando a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó en su asiento y guardó la compostura.

-Adelante- dijo el rubio.

En seguida se abrió la puerta y por esta entró una persona que hizo que el chico se quedara helado. Una chica de grandes orbes color perla y largo cabello color negro azulado entró a su oficina. La chica yacía totalmente cabizbaja mirando un ¨mapa¨de las instalaciones.

-Buen día, ¿esta es la oficina del señor Naruto Nam…- y al levantar el rostro toda palabra de su boca se esfumó y comenzó a balbucear cual niña de jardín.

El rubio estaba ensoñado, perdido en sus pensamientos al mirar aquella chica tan hermosa que al sentir aquellos azules ojos sobre ella se sonrojó furiosamente bajando la mirada.

-E-el profes-sor K-kakashi me dijo que aquí podía b-buscar m-mi horario de clases- dijo tartamudeando completamente nerviosa.

El rubio salió de su ensoñación y le indicó que podía tomar asiento con la mano, acto que seguidamente hizo la ojiperla.

-¿De qué carrera?-

-L-licenciatura en r-relaciones internacionales- dijo la pelinegra aún con la mirada baja

-Correcto, permíteme un momento- dijo el rubio buscando en su computador un par de archivos y mirando de reojo a la pelinegra la cual yacía mirando el pequeño tanque con peces que estaba al lado izquierdo de su escritorio.

-¿Te gustan los peces?- le preguntó el rubio sorprendiendo a la ojiperla la cual se sonrojó de nuevo

-S-si un poco, antes t-teníamos en casa u-un acuario m-muy grande-

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio ¨buscando¨ todavía en su computador. –Yo siempre había querido tener un acuario en casa, pero nunca me dejaron mis padres y cuando vivía aquí no tenía el tiempo para darle cuidado-

-¿A-antes vivías a-aquí?- le preguntó Hinata recordando aquella ocasión años atrás en que miró un par de ojos azules iguales a los del hombre que tenía en frente de ella

-Sí, hace alrededor de dos años y tanto estaba viviendo aquí, pero…- tomó una pausa. –Ciertas circunstancias me obligaron a irme de Konoha y regresar a Inglaterra con mi familia-

-¿E-eres inglés?-

-Podría decirse que solo por nacionalidad, ya que mis abuelos son Japoneses- dijo el rubio para seguidamente apretar el boton primario del mouse e imprimir algo. –Muy bien, aquí está tu horario-

-M-muchas gracias N-namikaze-san- dijo la pelinegra tomando el papel que este le extendía tocando ligeramente sus dedos provocando un sonrojo mútuo.

-Ll-llamame Naruto solamente. ¿cómo puedo llamarte yo? ¿la chica del horario?- dijo en tono burlón el rubio

-H-hinata, Hinata está bien- una vez dicho esto la chica le sonrió de tal manera que sintió su corazón derretirse. –G-gracias de nuevo Nam… N-naruto-Kun.-

-No es nada Hinata- dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a la pelinegra la cual se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta la puerta con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Hasta luego- se despidió y salió del lugar sin tartamudear esta vez, se paró y apretó fuertemente el horario contra su pecho suspirando y sintiendo una extraña alegría recorrer todo su ser, dio paso hasta la entrada donde la esperaban sus amigos. Ese día no tendrían clases ya que solo se presentaron para la ceremonia de apertura.

-Hina-chan, ¿tienes el horario?- le preguntó Kazumi abalanzándose sobre la ojiperla

-Sí Kazu-chan, ya lo tengo-

-¡Yaaaaay!- exclamó la pelirroja. –Ahora vayamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre-

-Siempre tienes hambre Kazumi, quedarás obesa si sigues así- comentó Kiba el cual al instante recibió un puñetazo directo en la cara que lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

-Siempre tienes que abrir de más tu boca, Kiba- dijo Shino.

El Aburame cargó a su amigo sobre su hombro llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes dirigiéndose hasta su auto seguido de las chicas que platicaban amenamente de una película.

* * *

 **Esa noche…**

Una pelirosa se encontraba en un taxi, este paró frente a una casa de color blanco. La chica pagó y bajó del vehículo, llevaba un short blanco y una blusa color esmeralda además de un bolso blanco del cual sacó su celular.

 _´´Estoy afuera''_

Envió el mensaje y guardó de nuevo el celular en espera de la persona que ahí vivía. La puerta se abrió y de la casa salió una pelirroja

-Entra, entra rápido-

La pelirosa entró y ambas fueron directamente a la habitación de Karin, sentándose en la cama, una frente a la otra.

-¿Qué es lo súper importante que tenías que contarme?- le preguntó la chica de lentes a Sakura

-Adivina quién estaba hoy en la Universidad- le dijo la pelirosa

-Frentona, sabes que soy malísima con las adivinanzas- rodó los ojos la pelirroja

-Naruto-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, Naruto y está súper cambiado. Está más alto y más musculoso, se ve que se puso muy bueno en este tiempo-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, además descubrí que su padre es el dueño de la universidad y de muchos otros negocios y que su madre es Kushina Uzumaki, la diseñadora-

-¿Eso quiere decir que es millonario?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Multi- corrigió la pelirosa

-¿Y no has tenido noticias sobre Sasuke?-

-Pues hablé con su representante hace tres días y me dijo que al parecer vendrían a Japón en Noviembre, más no sé si podré ponerme en contacto con él- dijo la pelirosa con un semblante algo triste

-Frentona, tengo una idea- le dijo la pelirroja

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Sakura extrañada

-¿Y si regresas con Naruto y le quitas algo de dinero para así averiguar dónde está Sasuke?-

La pelirosa al oír esto se quedó pensando un momento

-Podría funcionar, tal vez si trato de ser su amiga, ganarme de nuevo su confianza, puede ser que más adelante nos demos un acostón y pueda sacarle plata. Con el dinero que obtenga de él puedo ir a ver a Sasuke cuando regrese-

-Exacto- le dijo la pelirroja

-De hecho, tengo su número podría mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole quedar para ´´arreglar las cosas´´- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir esto

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?- le preguntó Karin.

La pelirosa sacó su celular y buscó el contacto

-El idiota tiene que caer- dijo Sakura

'' _Hola Naruto, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien y me gustaría salir contigo para poder platicar y quedar bien, como amigos. ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Sakura''_

La pelirosa envió el mensaje y esperó la respuesta.

 _´´Lo sé, me gustaría platicar contigo también, así podremos resolver esto como adultos y ser amigos´´_

-Lo tengo, ahora solo queda enredarlo y hacer que caiga de nuevo a mis pies- dijo Sakura a su amiga

-Eres una perra y el pobre imbécil ni se lo espera-

-Solo que esta vez espero que no llore tanto como antes- y ambas comenzaron a burlarse del sufrimiento del rubio como si de un chiste se tratase sin pensar en las consecuencias que planes traerían.

 **Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

El agua fría caía de la regadera hasta su cuerpo, cada gota enfriaba su ser y su mente un poco más que la anterior. Apoyó levemente su mano derecha sobre sus ojos y los frotó con dos dedos soltando al momento un suspiro.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla, la enredó en su cintura cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo y con otra comenzó a secar su cabello rubio. Al terminar se vistió de una manera bastante casual; un short color blanco, una camisa color azul que dejaba abierto hasta el tercer botón dejando ver un poco de sus esculpidos pectorales, acompañado de un cinturón trenzado de color café, a juego con un par de loafers del mismo color. Se miró al espejo y simplemente pasó su mano sobre su cabello y lo peinó hacia atrás, sonrió al ver su estilo y al recordar como siempre Yahiko le decía a él y a Nagato que eran un par de princesas fashionistas, rió levemente al pensar en esos comentarios. Buscó en un cajón un par de gafas de sol además de un reloj Rolex dorado, tomó una cartera Saint Paul de Louis Vuitton, además de un maletín de color café en el cual metió su Mackbook y un par de carpetas de piel grabadas con el escudo de la empresa de su padre. Tomó un par de llaves con el logo de Porsche y salió de su habitación con rumbo hacia el garaje, en el camino se topó con Nagato el cual al verlo arreglado se sorprendió.

-¿A dónde tan linda?- Bromeó el pelirrojo

-Quedé con unos amigos de papá para desayunar y discutir un negocio, te dije desde anoche pero preferiste irte de fiesta en vez de descansar bien.

-No llegué tan tarde, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando chequé por última vez en mi teléfono, además tú lo haces todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando está bien ser el fiestero y no el responsable, ¿sabes?- le recriminó su primo.

-Sí anciano. Bueno, me voy, me están esperando y no quiero dejarles una mala impresión, nos vemos.

-Cuídate princesa, no arruines el trato.

-¿Yo?, yo soy el maestro de los negocios- Respondió con algo de burla y salió de la casa.

Se dirigió hasta la entrada del garaje, abrió una de las múltiples entradas y de esta sacó un Porsche Cayman S de color blanco, se subió en él y salió de su residencia para dirigirse hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraría con un par de personas para tratar de cerrar un trato que sería muy beneficioso para su empresa.

Dos hombres de cabello oscuro se hallaban sentados en la mesa de una elegante cafetería platicando amenamente, uno mayor que el otro. El más joven tendría al menos unos 29 años, ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro, una mirada seria y debajo de los ojos un par de ojeras bastante pronunciada, llevaba puesta una sencilla playera color negro con el logo de Hugo Boss y un par de jeans, además de unos tenis Gucci color negro. El mayor tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros, una mirada igualmente seria y tranquila. Este llevaba puesto una camisa polo color rojo y un par de jeans, acompañados de un par de mocasines color negro.

-¿Por qué no ha venido tu hermano?- Preguntó el mayor

-Dijo que no le interesaba para nada este tipo de cosas.

-Hmp, sigue siendo un mocoso berrinchudo, no le haría nada mal que le congelara las tarjetas y cerrar la disquera aquella que lo tiene tan ocupado al señor.

-Tranquilo papá, ya se le pasará debe ser por la edad.

-Tiene 23 años, Itachi, ya debería de madurar un poco y dejar sus sueños de artistita de segunda.

Al momento un flamante Porsche arribó al lugar y de este descendió un rubio el cual dejó las llaves al valet, sacó un maletín y un par de carpetas y se dirigió hasta la entrada del lugar buscando con la mirada bajo un par de gafas oscuras a alguien, paró la mirada sobre los hombres de cabello oscuro que se encontraban platicando, sentados dentro del establecimiento. Caminó hasta ellos y se quitó las gafas, las puso en la abertura de su camisa y les dirigió una amplia sonrisa a ambos hombres, los cuales le sonrieron de igual manera y se levantaron de sus lugares para poder saludarlo de abrazo.

-Señor Fugaku. Saludó primero al más grande dándole la mano y un abrazo.

-Muchacho, mira cómo has crecido. Le contestó este con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me da mucho gusto verlo señor- Entonces pasó a saludar al otro pelinegro el cual lo saludó de la misma manera con una sonrisa en los labios

-Tiempo sin verte, Naruto.

Los tres tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar de diversos temas relacionados con las empresas familiares y el convenio al que llegarían para el mejoramiento de estas dos. Durante al menos cuarenta minutos seguidos, Naruto mostraba a ambos hombres diferentes gráficas y documentos, bosquejos y demás cosas en montones de hojas físicas y electrónicas.

-AAAAAGGG. Exclamó Itachi estirándose en su lugar y frotándose los ojos.

-Hijo, no seas maleducado, creo que ya no eres un niño para que tenga que recordarte eso, ¿o sí?- Recriminó su padre al verle hacer tales gestos

El rubio, al verlos, solamente sonrió de medio lado.

-Los negocios son cansados, papá, deberíamos comer algo, eso deberíamos hacer porque muero de hambre. ¿No crees lo mismo, Naruto?

-Tal vez…- Dijo el rubio tocándose la barbilla

Fugaku miró a ambos jóvenes con brazos cruzados y les dijo

-Si no fueran tan buenos para hacer negocios, les aseguro que ninguno tendría chance de tomarse ningún descanso.

-Peeeeero lo somos, así que, ¡mesero!- Exclamó levantando la mano el pelinegro

Su padre suspiró al ver eso y rió por lo bajo. **¿Por qué tu hermano no pudo ser como tú?** Pensó

El mesero llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los tres y les tomó la orden. Al paso de unos diez minutos sus pedidos llegaron y comenzaron a comer sin más.

-¿Cómo va todo con Sasuke, señor?- Preguntó con total naturalidad el rubio

-Hm, ese niño jamás aprenderá, todo es culpa de Mikoto, lo alienta en cada capricho que tiene.

-Papá, él es el menor y sabes que siempre fue más apegado a mamá.

-Lo sé, pero debería entender que ya es suficiente, ¿ser un cantante? Bah, esas son patrañas, debería comenzar a comportarse como un adulto y ocupar su tiempo en cosas productivas de verdad.

-Lo sé papá, pero él siempre ha sido diferente.

-Engreído querrás decir. Aunque jamás voy a olvidar la paliza que le diste, Naruto. Dijo Fugaku dirigiéndose al rubio el cual solamente sonrió de manera algo nerviosa al recordar aquel momento. –Alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar de esa manera y tú lo hiciste, es algo que te aplaudo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Montones y montones de autos llegaban a la mansión Namikaze, la cual se encontraba de celebración debido al cumpleaños de Minato Namikaze, el líder de aquella familia y de una de las empresas multinacionales más importantes del mundo.**

 **Dentro de aquella gigantesca mansión, cientos de personas vestidas de manera muy elegante charlaban unas con otras. Mesas de bocadillos, una pequeña orquesta interpretando música tranquila, candelabros, sirvientes atendiendo a todos, en fin, una fiesta en la cual se encontraba la crema y nata de la sociedad.**

 **Cada persona se encontraba en su propio mundo; platicando con sus acompañantes, conocidos, simplemente tomando una copa, uno que otro estaba ligando, en fin, todos estaban en su ambiente.**

 **De repente un par de chillidos de emoción se oyeron entre la multitud, aquellos sonidos los causaba ni más ni menos que la sensación juvenil Sasuke Uchiha, el cual iba vestido con un elegante smoking negro al igual que su padre y su hermano, su madre llevaba un elegante vestido color azul cielo, con delicados detalles florales de color dorado. Sin duda alguna las personas suspiraban al verlos venir, eran todos muy atractivos.**

 **El joven Uchiha se alejó de los tres para tomarse un par de fotos con fans que se encontraban en la fiesta, mientras sus padres y su hermano se dirigían hasta los anfitriones de la fiesta, los cuales se encontraban rodeados de un poco de personas, que al verlos, abrieron paso dejando que los Uchiha pudieran reunirse con aquel hombre rubio y aquella mujer pelirroja.**

 **-Fugaku, amigo mío es un placer tenerte en tu humilde hogar.- Dijo Minato con una enorme sonrisa y brindándole a su vez un abrazo. –Mikoto, te ves preciosa.- Dijo saludando a la mujer de este, inclinándose levemente y besando el torso de su muñeca.**

 **Los cinco se saludaron llenándose de halagos y cumplidos acerca de la preparación del evento y de sus apariencias.**

 **Aquellos se encontraban platicando cuando Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaban, saludando cordialmente a los anfitriones.**

 **-Cuánto has crecido Sasuke, ¿cuántos años tienes ya?- Preguntó Kushina al joven Uchiha**

 **-Tengo 22, señora.- Contestó el pelinegro sonriendo**

 **-Whoa, vaya que has crecido, no te veía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.**

 **-Gracias, señora.**

 **-¿Y qué tal te va como cantante, Sasuke?- Preguntó Minato**

 **-Me va muy bien, acabo de terminar un nuevo álbum y planeo comenzar una nueva gira dentro de poco.- Contestó el menor de los Uchiha, sonriendo**

 **Al oír eso, su padre solamente giró los ojos y miró al mayor de sus hijos, el cual le hizo una pequeña sonrisa en señal de calma. A diferencia de Fugaku, Mikoto sonreía por ver cuán feliz era su hijo, con su apoyo logró ser uno de los artistas más reconocidos en el mundo y el idol del momento.**

 **-Buenas noches.- Saludó una voz detrás de las dos familias, la cual los hizo voltear al mismo instante.**

 **-Naruto, Nagato, vengan a saludar a nuestros invitados.- Dijo Kushina sonriendo al ver a su hijo y a su sobrino tan deslumbrantes.**

 **Sasuke miró al rubio y al pelirrojo saludar a sus padres y su hermano, entonces recordó su rostro y lo que había pasado en Japón. El rubio estaba completamente cambiado, parecía que lo habían inflado y se veía mucho más maduro que aquella vez. En un momento, las miradas azul y azabache se cruzaron haciendo que el pelinegro soltara una sonrisa burlona, al ver como la expresión del rubio cambiaba completamente de una alegre a una seria.**

 **-Parece que no te has olvidado de mí… cornudo.- Dijo el menor de los Uchiha**

 **El rubio sintió su sangre hervir, más trató de guardar la compostura. Los integrantes de la familia Uchiha miraron extrañados al menor.**

 **-Sasuke, no sé a qué te refieras pero trata con respeto a tu anfitrión.-sentenció su padre con voz fría y un tono autoritario.**

 **-Claro padre, el cornudo tiene que disfrutar de la velada como yo disfruté de su ex.-**

 **Y esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para lograr que el rubio rompiera toda calma y le asestara una combinación de tres golpes; el primer golpe fue directo a la boca del estómago del Uchiha, el segundo hacia la parte izquierda de su rostro y el tercero, lo finalizó con un derechazo directo, lo cual dejó a Sasuke totalmente noqueado.**

 **La multitud de gente se formó alrededor de la escena como se esperaba dejando a todos los presentes atónitos al ver a la estrella internacional tirada en el piso completamente desvanecido.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Los tres hombres que prácticamente ya habían cerrado un trato muy jugoso, se encontraban tomando un café después de haber terminado sus respectivas comidas.

El teléfono de Naruto vibró a lo que este rápidamente lo revisó:

'' **No olvides nuestra reunión hoy, es a las 6**

 **-Sakura ''**

El rubio sonrió levemente al pensar que por fin podría estar bien con sus demonios y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ha sido un completo placer verlos el día de hoy, pero tengo un compromiso en breve y necesito correr para estar a tiempo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, el placer ha sido nuestro, espero podamos vernos de nuevo un día de estos y poder tener una reunión completamente seria y sin conflictos, saluda a tu padre y a tu madre de mi parte.

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con un cordial abrazo. El rubio se dirigió hasta su auto y seguidamente una sonrisa malévola surcó su rostro. Una idea de escarmiento para Sakura se le acababa de ocurrir, tomó su teléfono y contestó al mensaje:

'' **Claro que no me olvido, espero que tú asistas y tengas tanto la tarde como la noche libre, puede ponerse interesante si me brindas un poco más de tu tiempo''**

 _ **Continuará…**_


	10. Caítulo )

**Capítulo 9**

 **Advertencia: LEMON.**

* * *

Naruto se había cambiado completamente a un look un poco más ''formal'', llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros de color blanco y azul, unos jeans deslavados de mezclilla y un par de tenis color blanco, peinó su cabello ligeramente hacia atrás con su mano y sonrió de nuevo, estaba decidido a hacerlo, lo haría y Sakura por fin tendría una parte de su merecido.

Abrió un cajón en el cual había un montón de compartimentos con decenas de relojes, buscó con la mirada hasta que halló el que le iba mejor a su outfit; un Rolex Yacht Master plateado, se lo puso y tomó las llaves de un Mercedes AMG GT, salió de su hogar y se dirigió hasta el garaje sacando su automóvil. Salió de su hogar y emprendió su camino hasta el lugar en el cual había quedado con la pelirrosa.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sentía un placer casi demoniaco al pensar en lo que haría y en cómo se sentiría Sakura, y si, podía ser algo inmaduro en cierta manera, pero vaya que lo iba a disfrutar, frotaba con su mano izquierda el tatuaje de su brazo derecho, se sentía como un verdadero demonio en ese momento y eso le gustaba en verdad.

Paró frente a una gran plaza comercial y sacó su celular

'' _¿Te encuentras ya en el restaurante? –Naruto''_

'' _Ya, estoy en la parte de afuera. ¿Ya llegaste? –Sakura''_

'' _Okay, en seguida te veo ahí. –Naruto´´_

Naruto se dirigió hasta la zona en la cual había algunos restaurantes y dejó su auto en el valet, caminó hasta el lugar acordado y sonrió al ver a Sakura esperándole. Llevaba puesta una blusa corta de color blanco, un par de jeans rotos y unos tacones igual blancos, su bolso era color azul claro. Al mirar al rubio alzó la mano sonriendo y saludando, el chico jamás quitó aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lamento la pequeña demora, había un poco de tráfico y no podía librar todos los autos por desgracia.- Al terminar de decir esto, se acercó peligrosamente a ella provocándole un sonrojo y a su vez depositando un medio beso en su mejilla de manera coqueta y asesina, el rubio podía sentir la maldad casi escurrir de su cuerpo.

-E-eh n-no te preo-cupes jeje, e-en re-alidad n-no lle-vo m-mucho a-aquí.- ¡Demonios!, se sentía muy nerviosa, tenía que calmarse más había algo en él que la intimidó y a su vez produjo cierto calor dentro de ella.

El rubio tomó asiento y comenzaron a platicar después de ordenar unas entradas para abrir el apetito.

-Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el hecho de no haberte dicho nunca quiénes eran en realidad mis padres, no creo que fuese correcto ocultarte algo tan importante.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso, ya es pasado y quedó atrás. Yo quiero pedirte perdón por aquel incidente, me sentí como una verdadera basura y me arrepiento profundamente. En serio espero que puedas perdonar mi estupidez.- Respondió la pelirrosa

-El pasado ya quedó atrás, tú lo dijiste.- El chico estiró su mano y Sakura lo hizo de igual manera estrechándola y cerrando de cierto modo la ´´paz´´.

Terminaron de comer entre pláticas y risas, se encontraban contando anécdotas graciosas acerca del tiempo que estuvieron sin saber del otro. Naruto sentía fastidio en serio, jamás había fingido tanto en toda su vida ni siquiera cuando estaba en depresión y lo hacía para no preocupar a sus padres.

Naruto siempre se mantuvo haciendo cierto contacto visual con los ojos de la pelirrosa, sonrojándola, rosando sus manos por ''accidente'' y con una actitud completamente coqueta hacia Sakura la cual tenía a la chica completamente hipnotizada bajo su encanto.

-C-creo que ya debería irme, ya es algo tarde- dijo la pelirrosa al observar la hora y que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el comienzo de la cita

Naruto al escuchar eso, soltó una media sonrisa.

-Tal vez podríamos seguir juntos hoy, fue una cita muy buena y en realidad me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo a tu lado, claro, si no tienes más planes.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza a tener otros planes, el rubio sintió la victoria. Pagó la cuenta y subió en su auto con rumbo a un club que tenía un evento especial ese día y Naruto quería aprovechar esa ocasión para divertirse al máximo con su víctima.

Por su parte, la pelirrosa sentía que lo tenía atrapado, era suyo de nuevo y eso la hacía sentir victoriosa y vaya que lo creía.

'' **Karin, no vas a creer esto pero estoy yendo con él a un club y estaremos toda la noche juntos.**

 **ME LO VOY A TIRAR**

 **-Sakura ''**

Y así fue como ambos llegaron hasta PACCHA un club bastante exclusivo en el cual había un gran evento planeado por la inauguración del lugar, Naruto dejó su auto en el estacionamiento y entró tomando la mano de Sakura la cual sintió sus mejillas arder ante la acción del rubio. Entraron directamente hasta la zona VIP donde se encontraban los dueños del lugar; Yahiko y Konan.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar, Naruto? Este era el proyecto que te comenté cuando llegamos a Konoha.- Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo al ver el éxito que había logrado promocionando el lugar pues estaba a reventar de gente.

La que no estaba muy contenta era Konan pero no por alguna situación del club si no por la acompañante del rubio, la peliazul llamó un momento al chico y comenzó a decirle:

-Naruto, ¿acaso no es ella tu ex-novia?

-Si lo es, ¿por?- Respondió algo extrañado el rubio

-Aah, y umm ¿eres imbécil acaso?- Le preguntó nuevamente Konan con relativo enfado

-Wowowow, tranquila ¿por qué te enfadas?

-Es que eres estúpido, ¿cómo se te ocurre andar con ella de nuevo después de todo lo que pasó Naruto?

-No Konan, no es lo que piensas déjame explicarte lo que está pasando.

El rubio se acercó al oído de la pelazul y le contó todo el plan que estaba en marcha, la chica miró con asombro al chico pues nunca había visto esa faceta en él. Naruto regresó junto con Konan hasta donde estaban sus respectivas parejas y comenzaron a beber un poco.

-¿Qué te dijo Naruto?- Preguntó el pelinaranja a su novia, la cual acercándosele al oído le dijo susurrando

-Se va a tirar a la zorrita.

El pelinaranja soltó una media sonrisa y miró a los dos que se encontraban bailando pegaditos al son de la música.

Mientras tanto, el rubio y la pelirrosa se encontraban bailando de manera muy provocativa y entre el baile las copas se le iban subiendo rápidamente a la cabeza a la chica la cual para las 12 de la noche ya estaba completamente ebria. Naruto por su parte había bebido solamente un par de copas las cuales no hicieron ni cosquillas a su organismo, además estaba al pendiente sentado en un banco de todos los movimientos de su ex-novia la cual lo miraba de manera lujuriosa y esto hacía sentir al chico de alguna manera enfadado puesto a que en el pasado jamás lo miró de aquella forma.

-Vamos Naruto bailemos un poco más.- Le pidió la pelirrosa completamente ebria

El rubio accedió y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, la chica acariciaba sus pectorales y su abdomen de manera que el rubio miraba sus dedos casi querer desnudarlo ahí mismo, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía completamente a sus pies.

-Eres tan bella.- Le dijo Naruto en un susurro al oído y comenzó a besarle el cuello provocando un leve gemido a la pelirrosa, la cual se pegó más a él y se aferró a su camisa. El chico paró de besar su cuello y la tomó de la mano dirigiéndose hacia la salida del club, a la distancia Yahiko y Konan los veían marcharse.

-Si se la va a tirar.- Dijo Yahiko a su novia

* * *

Naruto manejaba mientras la chica besaba su cuello y tocaba su entrepierna con total desesperación. El rubio se dirigió rápidamente hasta el motel más cercano y pagó una habitación entrando a esta, ambos bajaron del auto y de nuevo Naruto comenzó a besar y a morder el cuello de la pelirrosa a su vez masajeándole los pechos.

Sakura gemia y se retorcia mientras el rubio la hacía sentir eso, ambos entraron a la habitación y rápidamente la chica se puso de cuclillas desabrochando el pantalón de Naruto y bajándolo, sacó el miembro del chico y lo miró, seguidamente se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a hacerle una felación. Naruto miraba desde arriba como la chica chupaba su pene y como tenía su otra mano metida dentro de sus jeans tocándose.

Rápidamente Naruto la tomó por el cabello y la levantó, le quitó toda la ropa y la puso en cuatro sobre la cama, se puso detrás de ella y le susurró al oído **''Disfruta del mejor polvo que tendrás en tu vida''**.

El rubio comenzó a penetrarla lo que hizo que la chica soltara al instante un montón de gemidos que inundaron la habitación. Naruto la tomaba del cabello y la jalaba de una parte a otra; por el baño, el sillón, la cama, el suelo, por todos los lugares, solamente se enfocaba en penetrarla sin parar. Estuvieron haciéndolo alrededor de una hora y media, hasta que el chico hizo una leve mueca y salió de ella para tirarla sobre la cama y esparcir todo su semen sobre de ella, la chica solamente sonreía.

Naruto sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto de cómo estaba toda cubierta de semen y esta sonreía de manera pícara. Sakura no tardó más de 10 minutos en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Naruto se vistió y salió de la habitación sin decir más, bloqueó a la chica de su teléfono y se dirigió hasta su hogar.

* * *

Ya era lunes y como de costumbre la pelirrosa había ido al colegio pero esta vez con una encomienda y era estar todo el día con Naruto, desde el día en que habían salido no había podido tener contacto con él y ni siquiera entraban las llamadas a su teléfono celular, lo más probable es que lo haya perdido en el club.

La chica caminaba entre la multitud de alumnos y a la distancia divisó al rubio el cual caminaba en dirección hacia ella acompañada del pelirrojo que siempre estaba a su lado, Sakura apresuró el paso para llegar más rápido hacia él pero sin embargo al estar a su lado

-Narut…- Pronunció la pelirrosa viendo como este ni siquiera la volteaba a ver y pasaba derecho como si ella no existiera.

Sakura se quedó pasmada en su lugar, ¿Qué había sido eso?, sintió que su cuerpo se heló al verse ignorada con tal ''crueldad'', parecía que el rubio ni siquiera se percató de su existencia y eso le hizo sentir como una vil basura. Sin embargo un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente y se dio cuenta de algo; Naruto, en toda la noche a pesar de haber estado con ella y haber tenido sexo, en ningún momento la besó, ni siquiera se acercó a su boca, en toda la noche que estuvieron juntos , Naruto…solo la usó.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
